A World with You: A Violentine Story (Continuation)
by imerik001
Summary: Picks up in the middle of Episode 2 of The Final Season. Clementine wasn't looking for love when she met Violet, but yet in this unpredictable world, anything can happen. Follow Clementine's story as she struggles to deal with everything happening around her. Rated M for sexually explicit content.
1. The Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters**

**A/N: This is a continuation to the Clementine x Violet fanfic published by Winter Baron. I asked if I could continue to work on it and he agreed to. The first four chapters will stay the same, but there will be a few slight changes. The story takes place halfway through Episode 2 of The Final Season and will be generally focused on Clementine and Violet's romantic relationship amidst other events.**

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

**A WORLD WITH YOU**

Chapter 1: The Tower

The sun shone through the boarded-up window into the dorm room stirring Clementine from her sleep. She pulled herself from the comfort of her bed as the day stared her in the face. She glanced at AJ's bed to see him still fast asleep. He had recovered well thanks to her's and James' efforts and the school's supply of medicines. She stretched and looked looked over the map on her table. She had spent the last 2 weeks with the rest of the kids preparing for the attack by Lilly and her group. The school's defenses were prepared and everyone was on edge waiting for the raiders. They'd even put up 'Fuck Off' banners all over the courtyard, which happened to be Mitch's idea. He had Violet all over his workplace, pressuring him to finish preparing the bomb, which wasn't going to happen with her breathing down his neck, so he'd made a sign with 'the words 'Fuck Off!' written on it...which he'd flash every time she got too close to his work table.

They had a lot of good moments in the time that they prepared. Things had gone awfully wrong when AJ shot Marlon after he murdered Brody and tried to fool everyone into thinking Clem had killed her. Even though Louis and the others were scared and pissed that the little boy murdered their 'leader'...Violet was the only person whom wasn't angry at AJ, since Marlon deserved it after everything he did: selling out Sophie and Minnie, killing Brody, lying to everyone about the twins and being willing to sacrifice all of them to the raiders. She knew it. But AJ was young and the others were scared of him pointing the gun at them the next time. But when Clem stepped up to lead the defense along with Violet, everyone had naturally fallen under her command. It had taken time but the others had come realize they were wrong to exile her and AJ and began to see her for what she really was: a teenage girl who knew how to survive with a good heart and strong sense of honor.

She left AJ to rest as she headed out to meet Violet. As she walked to the office, her thoughts wandered to Violet. She and Violet had spent a lot of time together lately as they planned out their strategy. She had developed feelings for Violet. She was unlike anyone Clementine had ever met. Violet had a strange aura of attraction that Clementine couldn't quite place her finger on. She cleared her head as she reached for the office's doorknob.

"Hey Clementine. You sleep well?" Violet asked, as she greeted her friend and 2nd in command as she got up from her chair.

"Uh yeah. I was really tired last night. AJ's still asleep. He's just about fine though now". Clem answered honestly, stating that she did sleep well last night and how AJ was still asleep but would be more awake shortly.

"Great." The blonde teenage girl answered with an understanding nod, showing she was glad that to hear that Clem and her kid slept peacefully last night before they looked over the map on her table.

"I think we're pretty much ready for the raiders when they attack but could you check in on the others, make they're holding up?" Violet stated as they went over the map of the school grounds together, seeing that their defenses were set and asked Clementine if she could check in on the others: just to make sure they were ready for when the raiders did finally show.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be back once I've made sure everyone's ready." The teenage African American girl answered, showing she didn't mind checking in on the others to make sure they were mentally prepared for when the raiders finally arrived.

"Thanks Clem." The blonde teenager replied, thanking her friend for agreeing to check on the rest of their friends...and stated before she exited her newly acquired office.

"It hasn't been easy sitting behind this chair. But knowing I have you by my side makes me feel way stronger." She added with a soft blush, along with Clem as she didn't expect her friend and newly appointed leader to admit she felt safe and stronger with her by her side.

"I have your back, Violet. You don't need to worry about being alone." Clementine answered, showing she would always support whatever decision Violet made as her leader with the same light blush on her face.

Violet nodded in appreciation, as she was glad that the younger girl would back up whatever decision she made as the two of them stood in silence.

"You should go Clem. I'll see you soon," The blonde girl stated, breaking the silence them and Clem nodded before she turned around to leave the office.

Violet leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She had fallen for Clementine the moment she and AJ had showed up at their gates. After Minnie's supposed 'death', she had distanced herself from everyone, being unable to cope with the pain. She had spent the past year bottling her emotions until Clementine came. She never had the strength to move past Minnie, but Clem brought out the best in her. The way she laughed, the way she was so sure of herself, the way they got along, all of it just wheeled around in Violet's mind. She wasn't sure if Clem shared the same feelings as she did and had stopped short of confessing her feelings for the African American girl the past days when they were alone in the office.

_'Maybe she does...maybe'_ Violet thought before she pulled her thoughts away from Clementine to the task at hand.

Clem had spent half of the day working with everyone, trying to set them all up and boosting their morale. They had no indication of when the raiders would turn up. It could be hours, it could be days or it would be weeks. When they were preparing, everyone was occupied with their own thing: Tenn and AJ acting as their eyes on the lookout wall, Mitch sitting behind his work table, struggling to get the igniter to his bomb working and Louis firing Marlon's bow for target practice which helped relief some of the tension while waiting for the upcoming battle.

But now that they were done preparing, everyone was on the verge of a breakdown: as two weeks had passed and the raiders never showed, which caused everyone to be on edge. Needless to say, there were several conflicts that arose due to their tempers, the most recent being between Willy and Aasim: as they were arguing over what traps to place in the admin building. Willy wanted to set up a swinging log, which Aasim thought was idiotic while he wanted to set up duffel bags filled with bricks, which the younger boy claimed was 'stupid and boring'. Knowing she needed to put an end to their childish bickering, Clementine had sided with Willy's idea about the swinging log trap, much to the younger boy's delight and smiled that she decided to use his swinging log idea.

However...Aasim wasn't thrilled that they would be using a log against the raiders and continued to insult Willy, having the nerve to say he never actually contributed or did anything useful the past eight years: which was what pushed the younger brunette to his breaking point. The younger boy had landed a surprisingly strong punch to Aasim's groin while Violet, Clem and Louis looked on deeply startled, along with Willy as he ran off in complete shock due to his actions as Aasim was doubled over, attempting to keep himself standing straight! Louis then decided it was a good idea to play some cards to ease the tension between them.

"So, it's pretty easy. We use cards to play Truth or Dare." Louis stated as they all sat down on the couches in courtyard. The area was dimly lit with burning logs as the sun had almost set.

"Truth or Dare doesn't need cards, dumb ass." Violet interjected, while pointing out the most obvious fact: how people who normally played Truth or Dare didn't use cards.

"This one does. We each pull a card from this deck. The player with the highest card asks and the player with the lowest card answers. Ready." The older African American teenage boy countered casually, stating that they would be playing with cards in this version and explaining the rules, which were similar to the card game that Clem first played with Violet, Louis and Marlon before the latter's death and discovering his true colors.

Louis passed the deck around as all of them picked a card: seven cards were drawn as Clementine, Violet, AJ, Louis, Tenn, Omar and Aasim had drew a card while thinking of suitable questions and dares to ask the small group.

"And looks like Clementine picks the highest card and Aasim the lowest. Go ahead Clem." Louis stated playfully, pointing out as Clem had shown the others her card after drawing it from the deck and handing it Violet for her to draw.

Clementine looked at Aasim as she thought of a dare...and smiled as she thought up of a perfect dare for the Indian American teenager.

"I dare you to go kiss Ruby." She stated with a sly smirk as Aasim simply went pale as a ghost before glancing towards the redhead's direction.

Amidst a chorus of oohs and laughs, he walked up to Ruby near the front gate. They others witnessed a silent exchange of words and the unmistakable sound of a slap, which increased the laughter as Aasim walked back to the group sulking and sat back down next to Louis.

"Oh God, that was so worth it." Violet stated with tears in her eyes as she shook her head from laughter.

"Alright, alright. The poor guy tried. Let's go again." Louis stated after getting his laughing fit under control and telling the others to back off Aasim, as he was embarrassed enough and they continued with the game.

They felt themselves getting relaxed as the game progressed. They hadn't had time to sit down and talk about other things amidst their preparations. Tenn gave his vision of a world without walkers, Clementine answered a Marry, Fuck and Kill question, Louis was dared to kiss a walker head and Violet talked about her most embarrassing moments. Time passed by quickly and they decided to call it a day after a final round as Louis handed the deck to everyone one last time.

"Oh, so it looks like I win and Clem loses." The African American teenager stated with his casual smile before thinking of a perfect Truth or Dare question and his smirk grew as one came to mind.

"So, Clem...anyone here that you have feelings for?" He asked and the others, with the exception of Violet, chuckled by the flabbergasted expression on her face after hearing his question!

Clementine flushed red, being caught off-guard. She certainly hadn't expected this question. She looked up to the staring faces.

"Wow. Uh yeah. Definitely do. No names though." The teenage African American girl answered honestly, admitting that she did developed romantic feelings for someone...but refused to reveal the name of the person.

Violet took a sharp breath. Could Clementine be referring to her? All those times that they had spent together, did she actually feel the same way towards her?

"Oh, so that's how it is huh? Well, no worries. I hope they feel the same for you." Louis stated playfully, feigning to feel 'hurt' that Clem refused to name whoever it was she had feelings for before softly patting her shoulder, hoping the person she had feelings for felt the same way.

"Let's call it a night. We need to be alert for the raiders." Aasim stated before he got up from the couch, with Omar right behind him only to be stopped by Clem calling out to them.

"Yeah? Well, before you turn in for bed, you'd better apologize to Willy for what you said before." She firmly replied while telling Aasim to apologize to Willy for being such a jerk towards him before he went to his dorm room...which he softly nodded in agreement, since he indeed owed Willy an apology.

As Aasim walked towards the younger brunette, whom was sitting on the steps to the admin building to apologize for the hurtful things he said before, Violet's heart was beating fast. She had to tell Clementine about her feelings and decided that the bell tower would be the perfect place to confess her feelings for the younger teenage girl.

"Hey Clem?" Violet asked softly, which was more than enough to her attention.

"Yes Violet?" Clementine answered, as she attempted to hide the blush that was still on her face as she turned to look at the older blonde.

"I'm going to the bell tower to get a look of everything from above…. you know like, a vantage point? Would...you like to join me, maybe?" She answered truthfully, explaining how she was heading to the bell tower to get a much better look of their defenses...and nervously asked if she would like to join her.

Clem felt her heart flutter. When Louis had asked if she had feelings for anyone in the group, all she wanted to do was get up and confess her feelings to Violet. She loved spending time with the her and enjoyed every second of all those late-night meetings in the office.

"Yes, I'd love to." The African American teenage girl answered, showing she would be more than happy to accompany her the bell tower...especially since tonight was the perfect time for her to confess her feelings for the older blonde.

Violet smiled as she led the way to the bell tower with Clem right behind her. She had never been up to the tower before, especially in the dark and after they entered the tower, she immediately noticed the broken stairs and the peeling paint.

"Careful here. We'll have to climb up this side of the wall till the stairs are sturdy again, okay? Follow me." Violet said before she started climbing up the steel beams along the wall with Clem cautiously climbing up the steal beams, especially after witnessing her friend almost slipping and falling off the wall. After the two teenage girls reached the top of the tower safely, they walked onto the roof.

Both Clem and Violet smiled as they admired the night sky, as it was full of stars and a bright moon. They then turned their attention to the school grounds and felt a strong sense of security, everything was set in place and they were more than ready to face the raiders. The two girls sat down side by side as they gazed at the stars together in silence. Violet looked at the moon before she felt that it was time to confess her feelings for Clementine.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you came back. I've spent a lot of time isolating myself and it's only after you came that I've felt alive again…. I couldn't have done any of this alone. I've wanted to tell you but I never found the right time to do so. These past weeks that we've spent together…well I've… uh…. developed feelings for you. What I mean to say is...I like you Clem. A lot." The blonde teenage girl stated softly, although a bit awkwardly since she wasn't usually open, especially when it came to her true feelings towards someone...but whenever she was with Clem, she felt so comfortable showing a much softer side she never knew she had.

While she listened to Violet confess that she had romantic feelings towards her, Clem couldn't help but smile warmly as she felt her heart racing.

"Violet, I feel the same too. The time we've spent together has been some of the best times I've had and I was hoping you felt the same way too." The younger teenage girl answered with the smile on her face, as she was elated to hear the blonde reveal that she shared the same romantic feelings as she did.

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never dreamt that Clementine would feel the same ways towards her, especially the way she treated her before when she and AJ first arrived to the school...and smiled softly as she turned to face the younger teenage girl.

"Really?" The older blonde asked softly, as she was relieved to hear that Clem actually felt the same towards her.

"Really." The teenage African American girl answered softly, assuring Violet that she truly did share her romantic feelings, the same as she did towards her.

As the moon bathed them in its silver light, Clementine moved closer to Violet as her hands reached for her face. After pulling the older blonde in closer, she softly pressed her lips to Violet's, basking in the moment. As they shared their first kiss, Violet slowly wrapped her arms around Clem as their tongues met. As the need for air became great, the two girls pulled apart breathless and hugged each other with a warm smile on their faces.

"Holy shit." Violet whispered softly with the warm smile on her face and Clem couldn't help but chuckle softly at her new girlfriend's choice of words as they continued to embrace each other with the moonlight shining down on them.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the first revised chapter to A World with You: A Violentine Story. The next three chapters will be posted soon shortly after New Years. Until next, bye and have a Happy New Years!**


	2. The Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters**

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the 2nd chapter: where Clem and the other kids take some time to relax while waiting for the Raiders to show...and where Clem and Violet share their very first intimate moment together as a girlfriends.**

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

Chapter 2: The Night

Nearly a week had passed since Clementine and Violet had confessed their feelings to each other atop the bell tower. The raiders still hadn't shown and the residents of the school started to believe that perhaps Lilly and her people had given up on them. It was currently dinner time and Omar had cooked them rabbit soup. Ruby and Willy were on lookout duty for the night while the others sat around the tables in the courtyard to eat before they turned in for bed.

"Maybe they saw how prepared we are and figured they didn't want to fuck with us any more, you know." Louis stated, offering his friends a theory to they the raiders hadn't shown as he swallowed another spoonful of soup as they ate dinner together in the courtyard.

"Oh, yeah Louis. I'm pretty sure after they heard your marvelous singing voice, Lilly and her people decided to stay far away from us as possible." Clem countered sarcastically as they continued eating, while somewhat confused to why the raiders never attacked them as three weeks had passed.

Louis feigned a look of 'hurt' after the younger teenage girl's snappy comeback, while Violet and AJ chuckled softly at how Clementine countered the older African American teenage boy's theory. Aasim, Tenn, Mitch and Omar simply turned surprised after hearing the level of sarcasm in Clem's voice, as they expected something like that from the older blonde. Unknown to the other boys, Violet was secretly smiling at her girlfriend's choice of words: as her sense of sarcasm was slowly starting to rub off on the younger African American teenage girl.

"Either way, let's not let drop our guard. They could still come for us." Aasim replied, while reminding his friends that even though the raiders hadn't shown up in three weeks, that they couldn't afford to be lower their guard.

"That's true. We should keep our lookouts posted around the clock. Lilly is a coldblooded bitch that won't give up so easily. I just don't understand why she and the raider's haven't attacked us. It's been close to three weeks and they haven't shown up. " Clementine stated, as she agreed with Aasim on how they couldn't risk being lazy or too comfortable: as the raiders would attack them when they least expected it.

"You talk like you still know her Clem." Omar commented as he and the others were still confused to how the younger African American teenage girl knew the woman leading the raiders.

"Yeah. Was she really that bad?" AJ asked, as his guardian and mentor never once mentioned Lilly to him while they were traveling on the road before they lost their car and way before they were found and brought to the school.

"Well...Lilly and I met at the start where the Walkers first showed up: when I was 8, 9 at the time. She wasn't exactly a good person, back then...and neither was her dad. She had been a selfish cold-hearted bitch towards everyone in our group, especially if they challenged or questioned her so called 'leadership' and her father, Larry...he was a racist asshole who just had to take his anger out on everyone and make things miserable for us: especially Lee and Kenny. Lilly was hard on us...but when her father died...that's when she completely lost it." Clem answered truthfully, revealing to her friends on how she knew Lilly: how they first met while taking shelter in Lee's family drug store and how the raven haired woman wasn't a good person, along with her father Larry, whom she stated was a racist bastard who just had to vent his anger out on their group: mostly on Lee and Kenny who hated his guts.

"Did he ever...?" Louis began to ask, but stopped as he couldn't bring himself to hear the answer, along with Violet as she couldn't help but dread the thought if Lilly's asshole father had hurt her girlfriend when she only a little kid.

"No...he never laid a hand on me: Lee made sure of that. But I always hated Larry...especially after what he did to Lee." She answered, as she understood what her friends were asking: if Larry ever too his anger out on her...and the blonde was relieved to hear Clem say that he never once laid a hand on her.

"What exactly did he do?" Violet asked, as she and others were curious by what the younger African American girl meant by what Larry 'did to Lee'.

"The bastard had a heart condition. After he got into a heated argument with Lee and Kenny...he had a heart attack and Lilly begged Lee to get him heart medicine from the store's pharmacy. Lee risked his life getting Lilly the tablets she needed to revive him...and do you guys know how her asshole for a father thanked him?" Clem stated as she always carried the memory of that day in head and glared as she always hated Larry for what he did to her mentor/father figure after he risked his life helping Lilly revive him.

"Um...no." Aasim answered softly, as he and others could tell from the glare on Clementine's face...that it must've been incredibly bad or low by any standard.

"That racist asshole sucker punched Lee in the face, leaving him to be eaten by the walkers! He would've died if Kenny hadn't gone back for him when he did." She answered which surprised her friends and girlfriend, as they all stared completely shocked/stunned beyond words after hearing what Lilly's father did to Lee!

"He did what?!" Louis asked completely shocked after hearing what Lilly's father did to her friend's mentor/father figure!

"That's not just fucked up, that's completely low!" Mitch claimed while glaring with complete contempt for Lilly's deceased father: Lee risked his life to help his daughter revive him from a heart attack and that asshole repaid him by punching him in the face and leaving him to be eaten by the walkers!

"Jeez...and we thought that what Marlon did was fucked up." Omar stated while comparing Larry with Marlon and stating that Lilly's asshole for a father was much worse than their previous 'leader'...as he actually had no qualms with sacrificing someone who had saved his life, even if they didn't have to.

Violet simply sat in complete silence while glaring with complete contempt for Larry: as he actually had the nerve to hurt her girlfriend by trying to take away the one person whom had been like a secondary father to Clementine after her own parents were dead.

"Clem...whose Kenny?" AJ asked softly after hearing his name and Clem's eyes widened after realizing she mentioned his name multiple times.

"...A good man...and a better friend. He and Lee had each other's backs while they were out on in the woods hunting or salvage runs: making sure we had enough supplies just to survive and importantly, to protect us from both the walkers and bandits." The younger teenage girl answered, revealing to her adoptive son that Kenny was a good friend to her and Lee: as the two of them worked together as a team while out hunting for food, scavenging for supplies and protecting their group from threats: mainly from the walkers or bandits.

"How do you mean...she lost it?" Mitch asked as he, Louis, Aasim and Omar were curious by what Lilly did to be thrown out from their group.

"She shot and killed a member of our group: Doug, during an argument. Lilly had suspected that another member of our group, a college kid named Ben was stealing and giving our supplies to a small group of bandits that had been attacking us. She gave Ben a choice: confess or she would shoot him if he continued to lie...and she shot Doug when he shoved Ben out of the way. That was the final straw for Lee and Kenny: we left her on the side of the road and drove off after that. No wonder she didn't hesitate to point that gun at me." Clem answered truthfully, revealing to her friends what had happened on the day Lilly was thrown out of their group: she had accused a member of their group, Ben of stealing/selling their supplies to a band of bandits that had repeatedly attacked the motor inn they had been living in and killed Doug by accident as she was trying to intimidate a confession out of Ben...and how Doug's senseless murder was the breaking point for Lee and Kenny: they kicked Lilly out of the group and left her on the side of the road to fend for herself.

"Damn, that's...gotta suck Clem." Tenn said softly as he glanced down, after learning how his adoptive sister's new secret girlfriend knew the leader of the raider's whom Marlon gave Minnie and Sophie away to.

"Yeah it does. But we'll take her down when she comes. I'm not letting her letting take anybody else from this school." Clementine said to her friends, reassuring them that she wouldn't let Lilly and her people kidnap and train them into soldiers to fight a war they don't want any part while also glancing toward Violet, who smiled at her younger girlfriend's determination to protect them from the raiders.

"Since the raider's haven't shown themselves for three weeks, we can assume its safe for us to send hunting parties out in the woods. We'll be running low on food soon enough and we don't want to be caught in this fiasco with a food shortage." The older blonde stated while moving on to a different subject: pointing out that they were burning through a lot of food and since they hadn't seen the raider for three whole weeks, the kids felt it was safe for them to send out hunting parties back in the forest.

"I agree. We don't want to be caught with our pants down when the raiders come. There's no telling when they'll attack." Mitch said, as he rarely agreed with Violet and that was more than enough to earn 'surprised' glances from Aasim and Omar.

"Whoa...Mitch agreeing with Violet? Somebody stop the fucking presses." The Indian-American teenager stated sarcastically, while the the 2nd African American teenage boy chuckled at his friend's choice of words...while Mitch didn't find it amusing one bit.

"Dude, shut the hell up." The hot headed and combative teenager muttered, while rolling his eyes in annoyance and glancing away.

"We can send 3 people at a time. The rest of us can hold the fort down while they're gone.' Louis stated while suggesting how they could send out their hunting parties for deer or any other animals that would provide enough meat to last them before the raiders would finally attack them, with the others nodding in agreement.

"What about the fishing spot AJ and I went with you and Brody, Violet? Is that still viable?" Clementine asked while turned to her girlfriend, wondering if the fishing spot near the creek was still safe for them to use.

"I think so. The catch hasn't been great lately but I guess we could still check it out." The older blonde answered, confirming that they could still use the fishing spot in the woods to catch fish.

"Great! We can send out a hunting party tomorrow. Which leaves 5 of us to guard this place, so we should be good." Aasim stated after hearing that the fishing spot was still valid and pointing out they would have more than enough people to protect the school while the hunting party was out in the forest.

"Perfect. Clem, Aasim and I will go. We were there last time too and Clem was really good at it. Plus there are some things I'd like to talk over with her along the way." Violet replied while choosing who would head out to the fishing spot tomorrow: Aasim, Clem and herself while the others stayed behind to protect the school.

They dispersed for the night after everyone agreed that Violet: how she, Clementine and Aasim would go check on the fishing area to see if they could catch any fish. As everyone made their way back to the dorms, Violet softly caught Clementine's hand and pulled her aside in the corridor.

"You can't just go to bed without seeing me first." The older blonde casually stated as she planted her lips on Clementine's and her younger girlfriend chuckled softly as she broke away from the kiss.

"Well, looks like someone's getting bold." The African American teenage girl playfully teased, which earned a blush from her blonde girlfriend in return.

"Yeah, well...you know you bring out the best in me." Violet replied softly, while admitting that she just somehow brought out the best in her and was glad to have a girlfriend that was more loyal and understanding towards her.

"Oh, really?" Clem playfully replied as she and Violet leaned in and locked lips in another sweet innocent kiss again, wishing the other good night before pulling away and smiling softly before heading for their own dorm rooms to turn in for the night.

Morning had arrived much sooner than planned, as night passed rather quickly and the sun had slowly began to rise. Clementine was still sleeping in her own bunk bed, until she slowly woke to the strong aroma of the fresh cup of coffee that AJ was making for her in their bedroom.

"Hey Clem. I made some coffee for you." Her adoptive son and surrogate brother stated as he handed her the freshly made mug, which she happily accepted.

"Thanks AJ. Why are you up so early?" Clem replied, as she was glad that her boy was more than capable of being independent all of his own, which he had shown the past few years when it just them on the road and was surprised to see him already up before her.

"I'm on lookout with Tenn soon. Ruby and Willy will be tired by now." AJ answered honestly, stating how he and Tenn would be relieving Ruby and Willy of their lookout shift in a few moments.

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid. If you see anyone that's not us, make sure you hide and let the others know. It could be the raiders." Clementine replied, as she nodded her as she understood how her kids and Violet's adoptive younger brother would be taking switching places with Ruby and Willy on the lookout wall.

She also reminded the younger boy, that he wasn't supposed to do anything foolish while he and Tenn were on the wall: if they someone they didn't recognize, they were too alert Louis and the others and he nodded in agreement.

"Clem. What if I have to shoot one of the raiders when they do finally show and attack us? Will Louis and the other call me a murderer and have us kicked out again?" AJ asked softly, while bringing up a very good subject: when Lilly and her people finally did arrived to attack the school and he had to kill one of them to protect Tenn or the others...would Louis label him a murderer again especially if he saved his life?

"Oh AJ, come here." Clementine said gently while patting the bed mattress, asking him to sit beside her and he did as she reached for and held his right hand.

"As much as I'd rather you not be involved in the fight, but if you do kill someone, especially if their threatening or trying to kill someone you care about, that's not murder. It's called self-defense. So, if you're in danger and have to shoot them, you just acted to save yours or someone else's life. Understand?" She replied softly, telling AJ that she didn't want him involved in the fight against the raiders and explained that having to kill a bad person who attempted to hurt or kill someone he cared about was called self-defense.

"I'll have a serious talk with Louis before Vi, Aasim and I head out to the fishing spot, alright?" Clem added, saying she would have a serious talk to Louis before she, Violet and Aasim headed out to check on the fishing spot by the creek.

"Okay, thanks Clem." AJ nodded with soft smile, glad that his adoptive mother would have a talk with Louis to help relief the guilt that was plaguing him ever since the other kids kicked them out after he shot Marlon.

"We should be back before evening. Be on your guard." Clementine stated, reassuring her son that she, Violet and Aasim would return to the school before night fall before she finished her coffee, packed her bag and gave AJ a hug before she left their room and dorm building.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Aasim asked as he and Violet had been waiting for her in the courtyard, while the older blonde was talking to Tenn as he was waiting patiently for AJ to join him on the wall.

"Yeah, but...I need to talk to Louis first." The younger African American teenage girl answered, showing her hunting party that she was ready to head out into the woods but needed to Louis first.

"What about it?" Violet asked, as she was surprised that her girlfriend needed to talk to the older African American teenage boy before they headed out to the fishing spot.

"Aasim, could you and Tenn give me and Vi a moment to talk alone?" Clem asked softly, turning to the Indian-American boy if he and Tenn could give her and Violet a moment to talk in private.

"Yeah, you got it Clem. Why don't you come with me, Tenn?" The older boy answered, as he could tell that what she needed to talk to Louis was a very delicate subject...and he had a gut instinct to what it was before grabbing Tenn by his shoulder and they both walked away to give the two girls their privacy.

"What I need to talk is Louis...is...is complicated Vi." The younger African American teenage girl started off weakly, saying that what she needed to Louis was a rather sore subject.

"Clem, why don't you just tell me what's bothering you? Maybe I can help." The older blonde replied softly, asking her girlfriend to tell her what was bothering her so she could help in someway.

"AJ...AJ is worried that when the raiders finally show to attack the school and he has to kill one of them to make sure no gets taken...that Louis...Louis and the others will call him a murderer and have us exiled again." Clementine answered softly, revealing to to her blonde girlfriend that AJ was afraid that when Lilly and her people showed up and he had to kill one of the raiders to make sure none of them were captured and taken away...that Louis and the others would call her son a murderer and have them kicked out again...which surprised and angered Violet.

"If those idiots so much as even think about it, I'm going to fucking skin them alive. If Mitch or Louis even try to hurt you or AJ, I'll hurt them." The older blonde snarled, showing she wouldn't let Louis or the others exile her girlfriend and her kid from the school again, especially if AJ had to kill one of Lilly's people to make sure she or their friends weren't captured to be turned into soldiers against their will.

"But we wouldn't." Ruby stated softly and both girls glanced surprised to see her and Willy standing a few feet away, along with Louis as he had exited the admin building for target practice to improve his archery skills and overheard Clem and Violet talking.

"How much did the three of you hear?" Clementine asked softly as both the redhead and younger brunette glanced away nervously and Louis rubbed the back of his head softly.

"All of it." The younger brunette boy answered softly, admitting that they heard everything she and Violet said before they knew he, Louis and Ruby were standing a few feet away from them.

"AJ's really that scared of us?" Louis asked as he was surprised to hear that the younger boy was afraid of him and the others although he couldn't really blame him...especially since he and Mitch were incredibly harsh and cold towards AJ when he tried to apologize for killing Marlon when he and Clem attempted to attend his and Brody's funeral..and they voted to kick them out over a simple mistake.

"...Yeah. Look Louis...I know you, Ruby, Willy and the others aren't angry at AJ anymore, but what you guys need to know is that he's been beating himself up about shooting Marlon the night he killed Brody. He felt terrible about it the second he pulled the trigger and he's afraid that you guys will kick us out again, especially if he has to kill a raider when Lilly and her people finally show." Clem stated, explaining to Louis, Ruby and Willy that AJ had been plagued with guilt the second he killed Marlon and was afraid that they would have them banished from the school again if he had to kill one of the raiders when whey finally showed.

"Clem...thank you for telling us this. Ruby, Willy and I will tell the others and then we'll talk to AJ, alright?" The older African American teenager stated softly, showing he deeply appreciated Clementine's honesty and how they would have a heart to heart with AJ and would reassure him they wouldn't banish him and Clem once they survived the attack on the school.

"Alright. Thanks Louis." The younger African American teenage girl replied, with a soft smile before she and Violet went to get Aasim so they could head out to the fishing spot by the creek.

"And Clem? We're so sorry...that we kicked you and AJ out after he killed Marlon. We...had no right do that. You tried to tell us what kind of person he was, especially after what he did to Sophie, Minnie and Brody...we just ignored it and made it about what AJ did. We blamed the wrong people...and we're...we're just so sorry." Ruby asked while apologizing for herself, Willy, Mitch, Louis and Omar for banishing them after Marlon's and Brody's funeral: showing they were also plagued by guilt due to their actions that led to the little boy being shot by Abel shortly after Violet and Louis escorted them out to the woods.

"Thank you Ruby. I appreciate it." Clementine stated softly, showing she forgave the redhead and the others for kicking her and AJ out of the school after Marlon's and Brody's funeral...even though she never blamed them since AJ shooting Marlon was partially her fault as well: since she never taught her son how to restrain himself from making brash and incredibly foolish decisions.

"You two ready to go?" Aasim asked as he and Tenn returned from their small walk, wondering if the African American and blonde girls were ready to head out into the woods.

"Yeah let's do this. I just hopes this works out." Violet answered, as she and Clementine were indeed ready, but was also hoping that them heading out into the forest wasn't a mistake: especially if the raiders would be waiting to ambush and capture them the minute they were too far from the school.

"Let's just hope that nothing happens." Clem softly stated, showing she shared her blonde girlfriend's concern about their plan to check on the fishing spot, along with Aasim as they knew Lilly and her people would be watching them and they wouldn't even know it.

She, Violet and Aasim had exited the main gate and started making their through the woods over to the fishing area. The rising sun had cast an orange glow over the trees as they walked along the forest trail.

"This might sound strange, but I've always loved waking up at dawn. There's just something about it that makes me feel at peace." The African American teenage girl stated to start a conversation, revealing to her hunting party that she would usually wake up at the crack of dawn to admire the beauty of watching the sunrise.

"Yeah me too. It feels good to be out here with you." The older blonde replied, revealing that she also used to wake up at the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise and admitted that she was glad to be out in the woods with her younger girlfriend...while Aasim glanced at her, baffled by her choice of words with raised eyebrows.

"I meant with both of you. It feels nice to be out here with both of you cause…... it's a good distraction from the raiders," Violet stated as she quickly corrected herself, hoping that the Indian-American boy had bought what she said and fortunately for her, Aasim did as he merely nodded in agreement.

"That was close. I sure as hell wasn't going to waste valuable time explaining things to him right now." She whispered softly as she gave a light breath sigh of relief as she walked closely beside Clementine as they walked directly behind the Indian-American teenage boy.

"Yeah, but we should tell them soon though. There's no point of us trying to hide it, especially from AJ and the others. They'll figure it out themselves sooner or later, if they haven't already." Clem answered as she whispered back, while pointing out to her blonde girlfriend that they would have to reveal their new romantic relationship to the others since it would be pointless for them to try to keep it a secret.

"I know. I just can't wait to see their reactions, since keeping them in the dark will make it more worth it" The older blonde replied, agreeing with her girlfriend that there was no point in them trying to keep their romantic relationship a secret from the others and chuckled softly, since she could already imagine the deeply shocked looks on their faces, along with Clementine as they continued walking through the forest.

As they neared the fishing storage room, Violet and Aasim were arguing over what was better: chicken nuggets or chicken sausages while Clem simply listened the entire time and smiled, while shaking her head since they were arguing over something ridiculous like chicken.

"I'm telling you, nuggets are the best. We used to have them a lot at home." The blonde teenage girl stated, claiming that chicken nuggets were way much than sausages with Aasim disagreeing with her.

"And I'm telling you, there's nothing as great as sausages. Nuggets are good but not the best for sure." The Indian-American teenage boy argued, stating that sausages were far better than nuggets.

As they neared the creek, Clementine was walking a few steps ahead of them when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, as she spotted something that didn't belong near the shack where they kept the spears they used for catching fish.

"Guys, stop top talking." She stated softly, telling Violet and Aasim to quit their bickering, but unfortunately they didn't hear her as they continued arguing and decided to end their idiotic argument.

"Guys! Shut up and look over there, by the shack." The younger teenage girl tried again in a more firm voice, which made her girlfriend and the Indian-American boy end their childish argument and glanced in the direction that Clem was pointing at. It took them a second but they saw what had made her stop in her tracks.

"A cart? That's…...not ours." Violet stated as she and Aasim didn't recognize the cart near the shed before they ducked for cover behind several bushes.

"Who could it be? There can't be too many people out here with carts, unless... It's gotta be the raiders!" Aasim whispered, as he pondered who the cart could belong to before it instantly hit him: it must've belonged to the raiders!

"Could be. Let's check it out quickly." Clem whispered back, as she agreed with her friend that the cart must belong to the raiders and knew the only way to confirm their hunch.

"Aasim stay here and watch for anyone else. Violet and I will check the shed." She girl added while instructing the Indian-American teenage boy to hang back while she and her girlfriend would approach the shack to see if anybody was currently inside.

Aasim nodded in agreement as Clementine and Violet slowly made their way to the shed. They walked along the side until they heard three different voices from inside: two different men and a single woman.

"The school should be...somewhere close by in this area. Man these fucking kids. Lilly told me she and Abel had a deal with the kid in charge there. Took Minerva and Sophie from them in exchange for the others' lives." The first male voice stated, showing he wasn't familiar with the area and bringing up the deal that Lilly and Abel made with Marlon...along with the day he gave both Sophie and Minnie to them in order to 'protect' the other kids...which they knew was a lie.

"Yeah I heard the same thing. I just arrived here and the first thing Lilly tells me is to check this place out. Like seriously, why aren't we attack the school and kidnapping those fucking brats right now like we should've 3 weeks ago?" The second male voice stated, suggesting he was a new addition to Lilly's crew and demanded to know why they were wasting time gathering useless supplies while they could be attacking the school.

"We will, in due time. I don't know why we're waiting though. Looks like she's got some unfinished business before she attends to this." The female voice answered, showing she was also growing impatient in having to postpone the attack but fairly guess the reason why Lilly hadn't led them to raid the school was because she had some 'unfinished business' that she needed to attend to first.

"Could be...or maybe she's fucking losing it. Either way, let's get out of here. This place is a real shithole." The first male voice countered, stating their leader was losing her touch or sanity before ordering his group to load up what they found in the shed so they could return to their base of operations.

Clem and Violet turned to each other before they silently scrambled back to Aasim in the safety of the bushes. Seconds later, the two men and woman had stepped out of the fishing cabin and started walking in the opposite direction, but not before glancing around as they heard footsteps.

"Who were those people?" The Indian-American teenage boy asked, as he already knew the answer as they loaded whatever they kept in the shed into the cart before heading back to where they came from.

"They were raiders." Violet answered, confirming that their hunch was correct and repeated the conversation she and Clementine overheard through the wall to Aasim.

"Damn. So they are coming for us after all. We'll have to be ready for them." He replied while shaking his head in disbelief, showing he couldn't believe they nearly walked right towards the raiders if Clem hadn't alerted them ahead of time.

"We should head back to school. If the raiders were here, there could be more of them around. We don't need to face them right now. Let's double back and let the others know." Clementine stated, knowing that they needed to return to the school to warn the rest of their friends about the raider, with her friend and girlfriend nodding in agreement.

It hadn't taken them long to return to the school and Louis immediately opened the gate to let Violet and her hunting party back in, so they could inform their friends on what they saw while out in the woods not too long ago.

"You guys...the raiders were at the fishing spot. We saw them loading supplies we kept in the fishing cabin into one of their carts." Clem stated, informing Louis and the rest of their friends that she, Violet and Aasim saw the raiders at the fishing spot and witnessed them loot the cabin where the kept their fishing supplies from the bushes.

"So, they were out there? Fuck!" Mitch asked, not believing that the raiders were out in the woods and was pissed to hear they actually looted their fishing spears and other supplies they kept in the fishing cabin!

"We gotta be really careful, especially if plan on doing anymore supply runs again. Otherwise we're fucked if they catch us outside." The African American teenage boy stated, reminding his friends that they needed to be extra careful, especially when they were out on supply runs or they were screwed after the raiders caught them out in open.

"We'll also have to keep the school guarded at all time." Aasim added, as he agreed with Louis that they needed to be extra careful whenever they sent teams out on salvage runs and how they needed to double their look out posts, especially if the raiders grew bored and decided to attack them without Lilly's knowledge.

"Basically, what we've been doing all along." Ruby stated as she agreed with both boys, along with everyone else since they couldn't take any chances that the raiders would attack them without their leader's permission.

"Let's hold off on supply runs for a couple days. They could be waiting for us out there." Violet said replied, as she felt that they should postpone any supply runs or fishing/hunting trips since they couldn't ignore the possibility that the raider's could be waiting to ambush them the moment they were far away from the school.

"Agreed. We can go over our defenses again tomorrow and make sure everything is in place." Clementine nodded in agreement with the older blonde, stating they could go over the defenses tomorrow to make sure they were prepared for the raiders when Lilly finally led them to attack the school.

"We can take care of that. You guys look tired. Why don't the three of you have dinner and get some rest? Don't want Clem sleeping in on her lookout shift." Louis stated while seeing how tired Violet, Aasim and Clem were from their close encounter with the raiders and suggested that they had some dinner before turning in for the night...and playfully teased the younger African American girl while bringing up her habit of sleeping in from time to time.

"Fuck off Louis. She's still more useful sleeping than you awake." Violet automatically defended her younger girlfriend, by countering how she had been more helpful in planning and setting up their defenses, which was more than he did the past three weeks.

"I'm going to have to agree with that. I'm an artist, not an apocalypse expert." The older African American teenage boy nodded in agreement as he mockingly puffed up his chest, much to everyone's amusement.

Violet, Clementine and Aasim had sat down for dinner as the others occupied themselves with their work. AJ appeared out of the dorms with Tenn and sat down next to Clem, whom smiled after seeing her kid setting beside her.

"Hey there goofball. How's it going?" Clementine greeted, playfully calling AJ by the childish nickname she had given him...much to his annoyance.

"Come on Clem. You know I don't like that name." The six year old boy protested, reminding his adoptive mother that he didn't like that nickname

"You'll always be my goofball. Alright, I'll just call you AJ." She playfully teased before agreeing to only call him AJ by the annoyed look he had given her, which caused him to smile in return.

"Tenn and I spent the day on watch. It was fun. He even told me about the Count the Walkers game. I'm good at counting." Her adopted son stated, claiming that he had fun hanging out with Tenn on the wall, as they spent most of the time counting how many Walkers they spotted wondering around outside the gate.

"Oh, that's really good. Hope you're good at math, 'cause I always hated it." Violet replied, showing she was glad that the two smaller boys had fun counting how many walkers they could see out in woods while she, Clem and Aasim had gone to the fishing spot and sharing that math was never her favorite school subject.

"Yeah, me too. Although I didn't get to learn much of it...even though Lee did teach me some of the advanced stuff." Clem stated, showing she was also glad that AJ had fun hanging out with Tenn and agree with her blonde girlfriend, as she didn't have that much love for math even though Lee did find the time to educate her as they attempted to reach Savannah.

"It's okay Clem. I can teach you." AJ stated while offering to teach her on the most basic form of math, by counting the walkers out in the woods from the lookout wall with him and Tenn.

"That would be nice, AJ." Clementine stated, as she appreciated her son offering to help her brush up on her basic math skills before turning to Violet.

"Do we know whose on look duty for tonight?" She asked, wondering if her girlfriend knew who was supposed to be keep an eye out for the raiders.

"I'm pretty sure Mitch volunteered to take the first watch." The older blonde answered truthfully, claiming that Mitch had volunteered to keep an eye out for the raiders while they and the others turned in for the night.

"Hey Clem?" AJ softly interrupted, as he needed to ask his adoptive mother a rather important question.

"Yes, AJ?" The younger African American teenage girl answered, wondering what her kid needed to ask her.

"Could I sleep in Tenn's room tonight? He's going to teach me to become an artist." He asked softly, explaining that Tenn had invited him to sleepover in his and Clem's dorm so he could give him some pointers on improving his drawing/painting skills!

"Of course AJ, but there's only one condition: you and Tenn can't stay up too late. We're going to need everyone for when Lilly and the raiders finally show." Clem answered, allowing AJ to spend the night with Tenn in his and Violet's room, much to his delight as he nodded happily.

"Good then. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She stated as AJ hugged her before he and Tenn got up from the table to go back to Tenn's dorm, while she and Violet smiled at seeing the two younger boys run towards the dorm before Aasim eventually stood up as well, as he had finished eating.

"Goodnight ladies. I'm too tired to stay up any longer." The Indian-American teenage boy stated, wishing the two the two teenage girls a good night before heading towards the dorm building shortly after AJ and Tenn as Violet and Clementine looked at each other as they resumed eating,

"Hey Violet. Since AJ's going to be hanging out with Tenn in your dorm room...would you like to come over to our dorm?" Clem asked softly with a blush slowly showing on her face...especially since she was asking her girlfriend if she would like to spend the night with her in her's and AJ's dorm.

"You mean...to sleep together? Um, yeah of course. I'd love to." The older blonde asked with a blush on her face equal to her younger girlfriend's, as she didn't expect Clem to be ready for them to sleep in the same bed together...and yet, Violet couldn't help but entertain the idea since she never took that step in her previous relationship with Minnie when they were a couple and before Marlon gave her and Sophie to the raiders.

The two of them had finished their dinner and were secretly grateful that Louis, Ruby, Mitch, Willy and Omar weren't nearby to see them entering the dorm building together.

"We've never done this before. I guess we're really being romantic now." Violet stated while commenting that they had never slept in the same room or bed together before as they walked to Clementine's room.

"I know. This should be very...enjoyable." Clementine said softly as she agreed with the older blonde, that them sleeping together for the first time would be an interesting moment before she opened the door to her's and AJ's dorm room and closed it behind them once they stepped inside.

Violet walked to the window and looked at the bright moon outside with Clem standing right beside her and silently slipped her hand into the blonde's as their fingers instinctively intertwined together.

"The moon really does look beautiful, doesn't it?" The younger African American teenage girl asked softy, as she couldn't help but admire the beauty of a full moon shining brightly in a star filled night sky...which was a perfect reminder of when they confessed their feelings for each other.

"It does. It makes me feel peaceful just standing here next to you and watching the moon." Violet stated, agreeing with Clem that the moon did look beautiful on a clear starry night and confessing that she felt at peace, especially with her by her side which earned a soft squeeze from her younger girlfriend.

The two girls had soon embraced as they turned to each other and stood in complete silence in front of the window. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes before leaning forward to press their lips together. As the two teenage girls continued to kiss, they softly moved their lips as their tongues intertwined. Violet had instinctively let her aggression seep into their kiss as she held Clementine's face in her hands until the need for air became great. After they pulled away, the older blonde had softly pushed Clem onto the bed and seductively climbed on top of her as she kissed her again, but a bit more roughly than before. Clementine had felt a strong and deep sensation stir inside her as she returned the kiss with an equal sense of urgency, while seductively wrapping an arm around the older blonde's neck to keep her from pulling away. Violet had pulled away from the rather heated and passionate kiss after several minutes and they both breathed heavily, while smiling from their very heated make out session.

"Wow. I...I honestly didn't even see that coming." Clem stated while panting softly, as she was completely unfamiliar with the deep sense of arousal that she felt coursing through her body as she and her blonde girlfriend had kissed the way they just did.

"Me neither, but...but I, I just couldn't hold myself back. With you, it just feels...completely different." Violet confessed, agreeing with her younger girlfriend that she didn't expect them to kiss so erotically like they just did...and yet, she enjoyed every second of making out with Clem and knew she was right to pick her as her new girlfriend and soon to be lover before she rolled off Clementine as they stared at the bottom of the upper bunk.

"We are _so_ definitely doing this more often." The younger African American teenage girl stated with a soft smile on her face, before placing her head into the croon of Violet's neck, as her head was directly between the older blonde's left shoulder blade and underneath her neck. Violet had smiled softly before playfully tangling her fingers in the curls of Clem's hair while gently running the back of her head as they both slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the second chapter to a A World with You: A Violentine Story. The third chapter will be posted sometime next weekend or sometime before that. Until next time, bye. **


	3. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do own Walking Dead or any of its characters**

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the 3rd chapter as promised: where Louis and the others learn about Clem's and Violet's new romantic relationship...and playfully tease them about it while accepting/approving it and while the two girlfriends are out in the woods by themselves...they come under attack from an unknown attacker. **

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

Chapter 3: Finding Out

"So, what kind of food did you enjoy before things went to shit?" Violet asked as she softly ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair after they eventually woke up from the sun shining outside their window and had been laying on the bed talking ever since.

"Oh, come on. Things aren't that bad anymore. We have a family, I have AJ and I have you now." Clem stated as she gave the older blonde a quick peck on her cheek and Violet felt herself smiling, especially after hearing the younger teenage girl say she was now her family, alongside AJ.

"I know, I know. I just meant what did you and your folks like to eat way before the dead came back to life?" She replied while quickly correcting her question: explaining she was simply curious to what Clementine and her family preferred to eat before the world went to Hell.

"My folks and I would usually have steaks for dinner. We would have a cookout once a week and the first thing my dad would put on the grill were steaks." The African American teenage girl answered truthfully, sharing with her girlfriend how she and her family would have cookouts and the first thing her father would cook on the grill would be steaks.

"Mm, that sounds awesome." The older blonde replied, as she remembered the earlier days when the school's kitchen staff served her and the others steaks, cooked well done or medium rare before all the adults, except for Ms. Martin, abandoned them to die.

"Let me guess yours. Chicken?" Clem asked playfully, while already knowing what Violet's favorite food was...as she and Aasim were arguing about it yesterday, before they saw the raider's looting their fishing gear from the fishing cabin.

"No fair, you heard me and Aasim talk about it. Any form of fried chicken sits well with me." The blonde laughed, while feigning to feel 'cheated' that her younger girlfriend already knew what her favorite food was...but couldn't really blame Clem since she and Aasim had raised their voices as they argued while heading out to the fishing spot.

"Well, clearly you're not living that life right now...Nugget Girl." Clementine playfully joked, while smiling at the amused look her girlfriend gave her from the new nickname she had just given her: due to her favorite food being chicken nuggets.

"Nugget Girl...Winning, very winning." Violet stated while mirroring the smile as Clem had rolled off to lay beside her and they leaned in to lock lips in a sweet loving kiss.

However, as the two girlfriends were lost in their own private paradise...neither of them noticed the doorknob to their room opening.

"Hey Clementine, have you seen Violet? I've been looking… Whoa there!" Louis stated softly as he stepped inside the teenage girl's dorm room, hoping she knew where the older blonde was...before exclaiming surprised at the sight of the two girls kissing on her bed!

"Uh, okay. Clearly, I'm lacking behind on current affairs." He then added jokingly, as he swiftly recovered from the shock...even though both Clem and Violet immediately broke and pulled away from the kiss after the older African American teenage boy had walked in on them and the three of them stared shocked at each other!

"Oh, uh, hey Louis. What do you need?" Clementine greeted weakly as she swiftly sat up straight, along with her girlfriend whom had a crooked grin...even they couldn't believe the older African American teenage boy had just walked in on them kissing!

"Uh, well, um, I needed Violet...but looks like you need her more than I do." Louis answered honestly, stating he needed to discuss something important with the older teenage girl..and jokingly added how the younger teenage girl obviously _needed_ her more than he did.

Despite the awkwardness of the current situation and absurdity of the joke, Clem had started giggling softly which then erupted into laughing. Yes, she was mortified that Louis had walked in on her and Violet kissing and discovered their new romantic relationship...but the shocked look he had on his face right after he walked in on them was priceless.

"Clem, are you okay?" The older blonde asked, as she was surprised that Clementine was laughing before she began to see what her girlfriend had found so funny and started to chuckle alongside her.

Louis was baffled, as he _literally_ didn't know how to react or behave in this situation. He honestly never expected to find Violet kissing Clementine...although, he was glad. Especially since they hadn't reacted angrily to his unexpected arrival, even though their reaction was utterly bizarre.

"How about you ladies find me outside once you're done?" The older African American teenage boy asked, offering the two girlfriends a bit more privacy and how they could find him outside in the courtyard.

"Also…that's the lock. Use it next time." He added while gesturing towards the lock on the door, before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

The two girls looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter: even though they were embarrassed that Louis had walked in on them...his reaction was completely priceless.

"Did you see his face? He had that same look when Marlon first got his haircut!" Violet laughed while pounding her free right hand on the mattress, revealing to her girlfriend that Louis has the same look on his face when Marlon first got that ridiculous haircut, which their previous 'leader' thought made him 'look cool'.

"Now that was funny. For a second, I thought his jaw was literally going to drop down to his knees." Clem answered while shaking her head still laughing, claiming she thought that the older African American teenage boy's was _actually_ going to drop, which increased the laughter.

"We should probably go talk to him...before he starts shooting his big mouth to the others about what he just saw." The older blonde stated as she and Clementine eventually got their laughter under control and knew they should probably find out what Louis needed before he walked in on them and exposed their secret romantic relationship to the others.

After the two girlfriends got off the bed, they stepped out of the dorm building and into the courtyard and gave a soft sigh of relief, as AJ and the others were doing their own thing. Ruby was talking to Mitch and Omar, no doubtingly telling them what Clementine told Violet yesterday: how her boy was afraid that they would brand him a murderer again, especially if he had to kill one of Lilly's people when she and raider's finally showed and how he felt truly terrible for killing Marlon. Aasim was on the lookout post while Tenn and Willy were playing Go Fish with AJ, as they borrowed Louis' deck of playing cards.

"So Louis, what did you want to talk about?" Violet asked as she and Clementine sat down across at the table he was sitting at in the courtyard.

"Even after I sang 'Oh My Darling Clementine' for you, you chose Vi?" The older African American teenage boy stated jokingly, giving Clem the feign 'quivering lip' while the older blonde raised her eyebrows, after hearing Louis reveal he actually tried to seduce her girlfriend when she and AJ first arrived to their school.

"Ha, I'm just joking! So when did you guys become a couple?" He added jokingly, knowing he never had a chance with the younger African American teenage girl...especially the way he treated her and AJ after the latter shot and killed his best friend and was curious to when they became girlfriends.

"We admitted how we truly felt about each other after the truth or dare card game." Violet answered truthfully, revealing that she and Clem confessed their romantic feelings for each other two days go, while softly placing her hand over her girlfriend's on the picnic table.

"Ah, I knew it the moment I saw that look in your eyes. Did you guys confess while up on the bell tower?" Louis stated with a huge grin plastered on his face, while keeping his voice down so Mitch and the others wouldn't hear them talking and fairly guessed where the two girls confessed their love for each other, which they answered with a simple nod.

"It is a pretty romantic spot. Young love in the apocalypse is never a bad thing." He added with a playful wink and the smile grew wider, as both Violet and Clementine had blushes appear on their faces as he continued to tease them about their new relationship.

"So...when do the others get to know? Or are you guys planning on keeping them in the dark?" The older African American teenage boy continued, asking the two girlfriends if they planned on making their new romantic relationship public or intended to keep it a secret from the rest of their friends.

"We'll tell them soon enough. I'm pretty positive they've noticed how close Violet and I are. Shouldn't be that difficult, right?" Clem answered truthfully, stating that she and Violet would inform Ruby and the others about them being a couple, while fairly guessing they already suspected and turning to her girlfriend for support.

"Don't look at me. You're doing it, I'll just freeze up." The older blonde immediately protested, while giving her younger girlfriend the job of announcing their new relationship to Mitch and the others, indicating that she was uncomfortable with making speeches in front of large crowds.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just…not now." Clementine sighed, showing she was somewhat disappointed that she would have to make their romantic relationship public to the others all on her own before glancing towards the lookout post.

"I'm sorry Clem...if I could do it, I would. I...I just can't bring myself to speak up in crowds." Violet stated softly, apologizing to her girlfriend for making her reveal their relationship to the others by herself: showing she wanted to speak alongside her...but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"It's alright Vi. I understand. My shift on the lookout post is next after Aasim's and Omar's. Would you like to join me?" The younger teenage girl answered, assuring her girlfriend that she wasn't upset or angry, as she understood that she was afraid of speaking in front of crowds and asked the blonde if she would like to accompany her on her shift on the lookout platform.

"Yeah, of course. Let's just go over our defenses again and we'll take over from Omar and Aasim. Can't be too paranoid about it now, can we?" She answered with a soft smile, glad that Clementine understood that she had a phobia of speaking in front of crowds and was more than happy to join her on her lookout shift after they went over their defenses in her office.

After Violet had planted a gentle peck on her cheek before heading towards the admin building Clem had stood up and walked over to the table where both Tenn and AJ were currently sitting while continuing to play Go Fish. Willy had left the two smaller boys to keep playing while he joined Mitch at his work station, no doubtingly to help his best friend make last minute adjustments to the bomb.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" The younger African American teenage girl asked as she sat beside her son and the two boys had ended their game, due to them both having lousy hands.

"Great. Tenn and I did a lot of drawing last night and he gave me a lot of tips. Look…" AJ answered, stating that he and Tenn had stayed up late working a number of drawings and handed Clem the drawing he had made last night.

The drawing was of her and AJ standing in the grass while she was holding her boy's left hand while she held the revolver in her right hand: no doubtingly representing her protecting him all those years they were on the road trying to find someplace they could call home.

"It's because you take care of me all the time and kept me safe from the monsters. You helped everyone here with their work and they all look up to you. Like I do." The younger boy stated, explaining he had made that drawing to show his adoptive mother how much he appreciated everything she did for him: protecting him from the walkers and raising him right, just like his parents asked of her before they died and standing up to Louis and the others (minus Violet and Tenn) after he shot Marlon and how the other kids had eventually turned to her for guidance when it came to surviving in the world they lived in now.

Clementine had felt tears building in her eyes due to the intense affection that AJ had put into that single drawing and hugged her son tightly in her arms.

"I love you, Goofball." She stated softly while holding him in her arm, which AJ swiftly returned...even though he was annoyed that she just called him the nickname he despised so much.

"C'mon Clem you promised to stop calling me that. It's AJ." He answered while reminding his guardian/mentor that she agreed to stop calling him goofball, which was rewarded by a soft smile from the older teenage girl.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, just couldn't resist. How about you and Tenn keep hanging out here in the courtyard, playing cards or making more drawings? I'll be checking on everybody, just to make sure we're ready for when the raiders finally show." Clem replied while rolling her eyes, stating that she couldn't resist calling her boy by his least favorite nickname while asking him to stay in the the courtyard with Tenn as she checked in on everyone to make sure they were ready to face Lilly and her people before they broke the hug.

"I'm going to talk to Violet about my crayons. I'll be back AJ." Tenn said, showing he was perfectly fine hanging out with his best friend before heading to the admin building, to ask his adoptive sister for some extra crayons so they could keep drawing.

After the older scar-faced boy ran up the steps to the admin building to look for Violet in her office, AJ looked at the drawing on the table before turning to Clementine...as he was completely baffled from what he secretly witnessed last night.

"Hey Clem?" The six year old boy asked softly, as he could no longer hold his curiosity back any longer.

"Hmm?" The African American teenage girl asked softly, curious to what her boy wanted to ask her...and would soon be stunned beyond words from the aftermath.

"Violet slept in our dorm last night. Did you guys have a sleepover too?" AJ answered, revealing he knew about the older blonde sleeping in their room last night while he was with Tenn!

Clementine did a double take. She never expected her boy to find out about her and Violet being a couple, especially on the same day of them being discovered by Louis!

"Well...I, um...Where did you get an idea like that?" Clem stuttered, as she was speechless after hearing her son claim he knew about her and Violet sleeping together in their dorm last night and was also curious to how he could've possibly known!

"I saw the two of you sleeping on your bed, together, when I came back for some crayons I had left on my table." The smaller African American boy answered truthfully, revealing he saw his adoptive mother and the blonde sleeping on her bed together when he came back to their room for some crayons he left on the desk last night...much to Clem's complete shock and disbelief!

_'Damn that stupid lock...'_ Clementine mentally stated, while feeling completely angry at herself for not bothering to lock the door to their dorm room...as her son had found out about her and Violet being in a romantic relationship **_way_** before Louis did this morning!

Knowing there was point in trying to lie, she took in a deep breath to calm herself before explaining to her boy about her romantic relationship with the older blonde.

"Violet and I...like each other. So... we spent time together." Clem started off a bit awkwardly, as she couldn't believe that she needed to explain that she and Violet were now girlfriends to her son!

"Like I like you?" AJ asked curiously, thinking that his adoptive mother meant that she and the blonde had became much closer as friends due to them spending a lot of time together.

"No no. That's different. Violet and I…romantically like each other." She immediately corrected while blushing at her own choice of words, practically revealing to AJ that she and Violet were in love with each other!

"What does that mean?" The younger boy asked, showing he was confused when his mentor/guardian stated she and the blonde romantically liked each other.

"Do you remember when we first went fishing with Vi and Brody at the creek? We were looking for extra spears in the cabin and you saw that old heart carving in the back wall?" The older teenage girl asked, while reminding her boy the day they went to the creek with Violet and Brody, when she was still alive and how they found the old heart carving in the fishing cabin: with the first letters to Violet's and Minnie's names etched in the center of the heart.

"Yeah." AJ answered with a nod, showing he indeed remembered and how he had no idea what the carving 'V+M' meant until his mother explained it to him.

"Remember how I said that the carving meant that Violet and Minnie were girlfriends? Well that's...that's what we are now." Clem answered softly, reminding her boy how the carving meant that Violet and Minerva were girlfriends and finally revealing that she and the blonde were now a couple.

"So...you and Violet are together now?" The younger boy asked in an overexcited voice, as he slowly understood what he saw last night: that his guardian and the older blonde were now girlfriends...and were sleeping together for the first time last night!

"Yeah." She answered simply with a soft nod and was embraced by her son, showing he was happy for Clem that she and Violet were now girlfriends...but their moment would unfortunately end from what would soon follow: as Mitch had walked by their table when he heard AJ ask Clementine the question, stopped in mid-walk and looked directly at the younger African American teenage girl!

"You're dating Violet?" The brunette teenage boy asked, as he couldn't believe what he just heard and Clem looked at Mitch with a horrified look on her face!

_'Oh shit.' _ She mentally said to herself with a crooked smile before releasing her hold on AJ and the younger boy glanced nervously at the incredibly awkward moment as Mitch had just discovered her new romantic relationship with the older blonde!

"Run Clem, run!" AJ shouted, telling his mentor and guardian to run as Mitch was seconds away from calling out to the others and stared surprised at the five year old boy telling his adoptive mother to start running!

"Good idea." Clem stated plain and simple before breaking into a fast run...with the older teenage brunette running after her!

"Get back here!" Mitch shouted as he gave chase and the two teenagers ended up engaging in a game of cat and mouse for half an hour with Louis, Omar, Tenn, Willy, Ruby and Aasim watching them running around the courtyard after hearing AJ yelling at the older brunette, telling him to leave his mentor/guardian alone!

"Mitch, leave me alone!" Clementine shouted while glancing over her shoulder to see that she was slightly ahead of the combative teenage boy, but he was right behind her by a few inches!

"I just want to talk to you!" He shouted back, claiming he only wanted to talk to her...which the younger teenage girl knew was a crock as the older brunette wanted to bombard her question after question without giving her a chance to answer.

After another 15-20 minutes had passed, Clem had craftily ended their idiotic 'foot race': pretending to 'surrender', making a stop a few feet from where Louis and the rest of their friends were watching them...and tripped Mitch's right foot, causing him to lose his balance and rolled head over two times in front of Willy and Omar! Once the chase was over, Clementine had stopped running to catch her breath while Mitch merely gave the younger teenage girl a pissed off look.

"Mitch, what the fuck is going on?!" Louis asked in a surprised tone, demanding to know why he was chasing the younger African American teenage girl around the courtyard!

"Yeah, why were you chasing Clem around the courtyard?" Willy asked, surprised that his best friend was running after Clementine, especially since things were cool between all of them.

"Because she's dating Violet!" Mitch shouted while pointing directly at Clem, whom stared completely shocked by what a big mouth he had as everybody (with the exception Louis) stared wide eyed at her after hearing she was dating their blonde leader!

"WHAT?!" Ruby, Willy, Omar and Aasim yelled out, deeply surprised by this turn of events while Clementine slowly backed away and broke into another fast, dashing for the admin building before Mitch and the others could chase after her!

"C'mon you guys! Help me chase..." The older brunette started off, about to order Willy and the others to help him chase after Clem so they could get some answers out of her...before being cut off by Louis.

"Let her go." The older African American teenage boy commanded, telling Aasim and the rest of their friends not to run after the younger teenage girl, much to their bafflement!

"But she's..." Willy tried to argue, but was silenced by an annoyed look that Louis gave him.

"Unless you guys, weren't watching...she's too fast for you guys to keep up with her and besides...we all know whose currently in the admin building waiting for her. Clem and Vi can't stay in there forever...they'll come out soon enough." He stated plain and simple, pointing out that Clem was too fast and crafty for them to outrun, which she proved by tripping Mitch after pretending to 'giving up' when he was chasing her and who it was that that she was running to for help: Violet.

Mitch and the others chuckled as they soon realized that Louis was right and simply decided to wait for the two girlfriends to exit the admin building, since Clementine and Violet couldn't stay holed up in her office forever...and they would enjoy every second of teasing them about their new romantic relationship once they stepped outside.

_~Meanwhile in Violet's office~_

After leaving her younger girlfriend to check on the others, just to make sure they were 100% mentally prepared for when Lilly and her people finally arrived to attack them...Violet couldn't help but feel disgusted at what a coward she was being. She had practically made Clementine be the one to make their new relationship public to Aasim and the others all by herself...which she knew was completely wrong, as she was the current leader and making their romantic relationship known to the others was her responsibility, not Clem's. She wanted to speak with the younger teenage girl beside her...but she just couldn't overcome her incredibly ridiculous phobia of speaking in public: which Marlon, Mitch and most of the other students had mercilessly teased her for and the only ones to stand up for her were Brody, Sophie and Minnie.

The older blonde teenage girl had been sitting behind her desk for the past hour, waiting for Clementine to join her so they could go over the map of the school's defenses one last time before relieved Omar and Aasim of their shift on the lookout post. However, she didn't have to wonder where her girlfriend was much longer...as she heard foot steps running up the central staircase and a familiar female voice, taking in deep breathes before Clem had walked passed the doors.

"Hey Clem. Where have you...?" Violet started off, greeting her girlfriend as she stepped inside her office...and swiftly did a double take after seeing how sweaty the younger African American teenage girl was when she perfectly fine just an hour ago!

"Clem! What happened?" The blonde teenage girl asked in an alarmed tone, as she was surprised how worn out the younger African American teenage girl was as she simply groaned and sat down on the couch beside her desk with Violet sitting down next to her.

"They...(gasp) they all know, about us. I just spent the last hour being chased by Mitch all around the courtyard. It's a good thing I ran...otherwise he and the others would've bombarded me with non-stop questions and would never give me a chance to answer." Clem answered truthfully, revealing to her blonde girlfriend what had happened back outside not too long ago: how Mitch had been chasing her around the courtyard and how he told the others that they were now a couple before entering the admin building and her office.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, I never should've left. " Violet apologized while pulling her younger girlfriend in for a hug, feeling guilty for not staying outside like she should've and ordering the order brunette to leave Clementine alone.

"Don't worry about it Vi. I managed to give that dunce a run for his money...especially since I tripped and sent him falling on his ass in front of the others." The younger African American teenage girl answered, reassuring the blonde she wasn't upset at her and revealing she had managed to trip Mitch, much to her girlfriend's amusement.

"Oh, I wish I could've seen that." The older blonde chuckled, alongside Clem as she was proud of her girlfriend for managing to make a fool out of the combative teenage boy before they leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"But Violet...there's something I think you should know." Clementine started off softly, feeling that her older girlfriend should know that her boy already knew about them being a couple way before Louis did.

"What is it?" Violet asked, as she was wondering what the younger teenage girl needed to tell her...and would be left speechless from her answer.

"AJ saw us sleeping together in our room last night." She answered softly, revealing that her son saw them sleeping together on her bed...much to the older blonde's horror and shock!

"...What?" The blonde asked while swiftly bringing both hands up to her girlfriend's upper arms, as she couldn't believe the little boy actually saw them sleeping together in their dorm last night!

"He...he came back to the room for crayons he left on the desk...and that's when he saw us sleeping on my bed together." Clem answered truthfully, explaining that AJ had came back to their room for extra crayons he left on the desk...and saw them sleeping together on her bed!

"Oh my god!" Violet muttered while covering her face in her hands, not believing that AJ had came back to his and Clem's dorm for extra crayons to continue drawing pictures with Tenn...and saw them sleeping together!

_'Why the fuck didn't we lock that damn door?'_ She mentally added, demanding to know why she or Clementine didn't bother to lock the door last night!

"But it's not...really a bad thing. He's completely happy with us being together." The younger teenage girl stated, while pointing out to her girlfriend that AJ knowing about them being a couple wasn't necessary a bad thing, as he happily approved and accepted their relationship.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. AJ knowing about us isn't all that bad...especially since we longer have to hide it from him. But...how did Mitch and the others find...it was through Louis, wasn't it?" Violet stated softly as she instantly felt better due to her girlfriend's assuring words, as they no longer had to keep their romantic relationship a secret from their friends but was curious to how Mitch and the others knew while suspecting that Louis ratted them out.

"I was explaining it to AJ when Mitch walked by and heard it. That was when he started chasing me and told everybody else after I tripped him." Clementine answered explaining to her older girlfriend how Mitch and the others learned about their romantic relationship: how Mitch had overheard her explaining to AJ how they were now a couple before he started chasing her around the courtyard and told the rest of their friends shortly after she tripped him.

"Mitch...that loud mouth asshole. And I always thought that Louis had a big mouth." The older blonde muttered underneath her breath in annoyed tone, not believing how Aasim and the others discovered how she and Clem were now girlfriends due to the older combative teen shooting his mouth off!

"Come on now. We'd better go talk to them. It's time for our shift on the lookout post." She added softly, knowing that it was time for them to relief Aasim and Omar of their shift on lookout duty and more importantly...face their friends and deal with their non-stop teasing about them being a couple.

"...Vi, there's...there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Clem stated softly, showing that there was a certain...subject that she needed to discuss with her, which piqued the blonde's interest.

"What about?" Violet asked, as she was curious to what the younger teenage girl needed to ask her.

"...Well, I...I...N-Never mind, it's...it's not really that important." The younger African American teenage girl attempted to say, but couldn't...since what she needed to ask was completely awkward and tried to dismiss it at not important.

"Come on, you can tell me." Her blonde girlfriend countered, as she could obviously see that Clem was both conflicted and embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"...You'd...You'd probably laugh or look at me weird if I told you, Violet." Clementine argued softly before glancing down to the floor, showing she wanted the subject...but the older blonde wouldn't drop it that easily.

"Clem, look at me." Violet ordered softly, asking her younger girlfriend to look at her, which she naturally refused to comply.

"Please look at me Clem." She tried again in a more soft and assuring tone, which yielded a more positive result: as the younger teenage girl slowly glanced up to meet understanding and comforting eyes.

"I promise that I won't laugh or look at you weird Clem. But I need to know what you need to ask me." The older blonde teenage girl stated softly, assuring her girlfriend that she wouldn't laugh or look at her weird but needed to know what the younger teenage girl needed to ask her and that was all the reassurance that Clementine needed.

"When you and Minnie were together, before Marlon gave her and Sophie to the raiders...did you two ever, well...you know..." Clem started off softly, while bringing up Violet's previous relationship with Minnie before Marlon gave her and Sophie to Lilly and her people and stopped, as she couldn't bring herself to finish her question...but didn't need to, as the blonde knew what she was trying to say/ask.

"You mean...had sex?" Violet asked softly with a blush slowly appearing on her face, as she understood what her girlfriend was struggling to ask: if she and Minnie ever had an intimate moment them before their previous 'leader' gave the twins to Abel and Lilly.

"...Well, yeah." The younger African American teenage girl stated softly with a blush forming on her face, confirming that was what she was trying to ask but couldn't because of how awkward the subject was.

"Well...to be honest Clem, no. Minnie and I never slept together or did anything serious when we were together. Why do you..." The older blonde stated softly while rubbing the back of her head a bit embarrassed, revealing that she and her previous girlfriend never had sex before.

"Do you...wanna?" She asked softly with the blush still visible, as she quickly understood why Clementine asked if she and Minnie ever had sex before Marlon gave her and Sophie to the the raiders.

"...Well, yeah...But the thing is...remember that card game we played with Louis and Marlon when AJ and I first got here? And Louis asked me if I ever had a boyfriend?" The younger teenage girl stated softly, while awkwardly admitting that she would like to take that step in their relationship and asking her girlfriend if she remembered that card game of War they first played together before Marlon and Brody died.

"Yeah of course." Violet answered with a nod, showing she indeed remembered the card game they first played together and how annoyed she was after hearing the older African American boy's question if Clementine ever had a previous boyfriend way before she and AJ ever came to the school.

"When I said I never had a boyfriend...I meant it. I've never been with anyone before my entire life, which is pretty pathetic...right?" Clem concluded, revealing to her girlfriend that she never had a sexual relationship with anyone way before they confessed their feelings towards each other, while Violet gave her a sympathetic look.

"That's not pathetic in anyway Clem. For what its worth...I wouldn't know what to do either." The older blonde stated softly, reassuring the younger teenage girl that she didn't find her lack of experience of being in a romantic relationship sad or pathetic at all by reminding her that she had no experience of being sexually intimate with another girl before either.

"We can always always take our time, nice and slow. There's no rush." She added while pointing out to Clem that they could always take their new romantic relationship nice and slow and how they didn't need to rush into anything neither of them were ready for.

"Alright...and Vi? Thanks." The African American teenage girl stated softly, showing she was grateful to Violet for being very understanding and willing to take their new relationship at a slow and steady pace...especially when they were both ready to consummate their love for each other.

"Anytime." The blonde teenage girl answered with a soft and warmhearted smile, before she and Clementine leaned in and pressed their lips in a sweet innocent kiss before pulling away and exiting her office.

However, once they stepped outside...that was when all hell broke loose, as Louis and the rest of their friends had simply been waiting patiently for the two girlfriends to exit the admin building as they sat down at separate tables across the courtyard...and that was when the non-stop teasing was about to begin.

"And here are our little celebrities now!" Louis playfully announced, pretending to be a sports commentator while pointing at the two teenage girls as they tried their best to ignore him as they sat down at their usual table.

"So how's it going, lovebirds?" Mitch also asked teasingly, while walking up behind them...and smiled at the sight of the older blonde leaning forward on the table.

"Shut up Mitch." Violet countered while blushing madly at all the unwanted attention the combative brunette and rest of their friends were giving her and Clem because of their new romantic relationship.

"Oh, and would you guys look at that: Vi is actually blushing! Never thought I'd see the day, Mitch. Great work Clementine!" The older African American teenage boy stated, continuing to act as an announcer while informing their friends that Violet was blushing, which increased the amused laughter from the rest of their friends.

"Say Louis...are you and Mitch just about done? Or are you two going to start making out and sucking on each others dicks right in front everyone?" Clem sarcastically asked, demanding to know if the two older boys were finished teasing her and her blonde girlfriend...while asking if they were going to start sucking on the other's privates right in front of them and the others!

That had ended the teasing sure enough...as everybody stared stunned at the younger teenage girl's choice of words. Louis and Mitch simply looked at each other with disgusted/depressed faces as they didn't find Clem's choice of joke funny or amusing in anyway while Ruby and the others muttered quietly to each other, stating they expected something like that from their blonde leader instead. Unknown to the others however...Violet was smiling brightly as she looked at her girlfriend with an approving and proud grin on her face.

_'That's my girl.'_ The older blonde mentally stated, showing she was proud of Clem for standing up to Louis and Mitch, just like she did for her and AJ, on the night the little boy killed Marlon.

"No, I'd rather _**not**_ have Louis on me." The combative teenage boy stated, before getting the hint to shut up about the teasing and sitting down at his usual table with Willy right beside him.

"Okay okay, we'll cool it down. Here come Omar and Aasim. Looks like you and Vi are next on lookout, Clem." The older African American teenage boy stated, showing he also got the gist and agreed to quit teasing them about their romantic feelings towards each other before gesturing to Aasim and Omar, who were sliding down the ladder to the lookout post.

After seeing the other two teenagers coming to the courtyard, so the second African American teenage boy could cook them some grub for lunch/dinner, Clem and Violet stood up from their table and got up to relieve them of their post on the lookout platform.

"Real romantic Violet. Didn't see that coming." Aasim playfully teased them as he and Omar walked past them and the older blonde simply glanced away, since she feared the possibility that Louis had told them, Mitch, Willy, Tenn and Ruby about walking in on her and Clementine kissing on the younger teenage girl's bed this morning.

"Just ignore them. They're going to tease us about it for a while. It was really romantic though, you know? Just the two of us, gazing at the stars and beauty of the full moon." Clem stated softly, advising her girlfriend to simply ignore Aasim and the other's non-stop teasing, although she was somewhat annoyed about it: since Louis and the others acted like they've never seen two people date before!

Violet had felt a warmth spreading inside her, as she instinctively wrapped an arm around her younger girlfriend's waist and pulled her in closer as they stood, looking at the surrounding forest. It was late in the afternoon and the sunlight bounced off the leaves of the trees. There weren't too many walkers prowling around, just a couple enjoying the peace and quiet. They stood in complete silence for some time until Clementine broke the silence.

"I wish we had books to read." The younger African American teenage girl stated softly, wishing the school had books for her to read to AJ, so they could fall to sleep more easily and for her boy to improve his reading skills/education.

"You liked reading books?" The older blonde asked as she found it rather amusing that her girlfriend was into books, since Clem didn't strike her as the 'bookworm' type.

"Yeah, I know it sounds a bit weird, but I've been trying to teach AJ to read too. Even if it's the apocalypse, he should still get educated. He's a bright child." She admitted, knowing that wishing for books to read sounded like an odd request, but was simply trying to educate AJ as he still had much to learn for a child at his age and needed to be prepared as he could and Violet nodded in understanding, as she was glad that Clementine simply wanted her boy to be prepared to survive in the fucked up world they lived in now.

"...You know, when I first saw you...I didn't like you." The blonde stated softly, practically hating herself for ruining their romantic moment...but needed to get a confession that had been hounding her off her chest: revealing that she didn't like the younger girl when she and her boy first arrived at the school.

"Really? Why?" Clem asked, even though she already knew the answer...and couldn't really blame Violet, since what had happened at the train station was partially her fault.

"Well that car of yours had caused a huge crash. It drew a lot of walkers and we had a hunting party out. I was pissed that they were endangered." The older blonde confessed softly, explaining to her younger girlfriend that her car caused a loud crash that attracted a lot of walkers towards the woods and was angry at her, since Brody, Mitch and Aasim were out hunting for food at the time.

"I don't blame you. But Vi...you don't know what really happened at the train station before Marlon found and brought me and AJ here." The African American teenage girl replied, not holding any ill feelings towards her blonde girlfriend blaming her for practically endangering Mitch, Aasim and Brody while they were out hunting...but informed Violet that she didn't know what truly happened at the train station before Marlon rescued and brought her and AJ to the school.

"What did happen?" Violet asked, as she always suspected there was something that Clementine never told her or the others about what really happened at the train station before their previous 'leader' found and rescued them.

"When AJ and I first found the train station, before we lost the car...we found a married couple that had been bitten and turned, strapped down to chairs in the building where that cache of food was hidden. Before we could grab what we wanted to take and load into the car...somebody had rigged a grenade to the trapdoor, which caused an explosion that attracted a huge herd walkers." Clem answered before sighing softly, explaining what had really happened at the train station: how the trap door to the cache of hidden food was rigged to a hand grenade and how the explosion was what attracted the walkers before their car crashed down the embankment where Marlon found them.

"Oh, Clem...I'm so sorry for blaming you and AJ. I didn't know..." The blonde teenage girl replied, not believing what her girlfriend just told her and realized she blamed her for something that wasn't really her fault when they first met.

"It's alright, Vi...you had every right to blame me, because the explosion and car crash was partially my fault. But AJ and I did make it up to you and the others by taking you and Louis to the train station for the food." The younger teenage girl answered, assuring her older blonde girlfriend that she didn't hold any hard feelings towards her and how she and AJ made it up to her and the rest of their friends by taking her and Louis to the train station to salvage what food had survived the grenade explosion.

"Yeah, you definitely did." Violet stated as she nodded in agreement, as her younger girlfriend indeed made it up by taking her and the older African American teenage boy to the train station, as they hit the jackpot...even though that was also the same night they first encountered Abel.

"When you helped us kill those walkers to get our hunting party back...I felt strangely attracted to you. There was something about you that drew me in." She added, confessing that she felt herself romantically attracted to the younger girl, even though they were strangers and yet, she was glad that Marlon found and rescued Clem and AJ...as she gave her all the love and understanding she could ever ask for.

"Well I'm glad it did. Makes two of us." Clementine stated with a soft smile, as she felt the same towards the older blonde...as she felt strangely attracted to her as well, even though they had a rocky start when she and her son arrived at the school, she sympathized with Violet after hearing how much pain she was in after Marlon lied to her and others that Minnie and Sophie were 'killed by walkers' when he really gave them to Abel and how lonely she was, as she refused to open herself up to anybody after the twins alleged 'death'...except to her.

The sun was setting and they glanced back towards the school and smirked softly at seeing the others were having dinner, while laughing and talking in the courtyard.

"Clem? Why'd you come back? When AJ was shot, you came back for medicine. You could have left. You didn't have to take part in our fight against the raiders….." Violet asked softly as she was curious to why her girlfriend choose to return to defend the school, especially after all the heartache and pain Louis and the others put them through: blaming/hating her and AJ for Marlon's death after he murdered Brody and tried to pin it on Clem and how they voted to have them exiled, much to her's and Tenn's sadness as the little boy simply did what he thought was right at the time, especially since Marlon had it coming.

"I used to be part of a few groups before. Good ones. But they eventually always ended up dying and falling apart: due to some members losing their sanity/humanity, not being able to cope with personal losses or simply gave up, chose to kill themselves instead of keep trying to stay alive. I lost faith in groups after that and I survived alone. But I couldn't leave AJ behind. Lee had always taken care of me, no matter what. He spent his final hours rescuing me from a mistake I made. He never gave up on me. He could've just spent what time he had left enjoying the moments. But he chose to fight for me. He gave everything he had for me. I was nobody to him before the outbreak and yet, he loved me...like I was the daughter he never had." Clementine answered softly before taking in a deep breath to hold in the raw emotions as she explained her reasons for defending the school and felt the tears build up in her eyes as she thought about Lee.

Violet moved closer to her younger girlfriend and gave her a hug, which she happily returned as she recomposed herself.

"In a way, I'm AJ's Lee. I'm going to take care of him like Lee did for me." Clem added, explaining to her older girlfriend that she was the little boy's version of her beloved mentor/guardian and how she was passing on everything that Lee taught her on how to survive onto AJ.

"I believed in groups again when I met all of you. I finally felt safe, that AJ and I finally had home. Like we could actually make things work. This place makes me feel hopeful again. And more importantly...I found the one thing I never thought I would find in this world: you. After Louis and the others voted to have us kicked out after AJ killed Marlon...a part of me hated them, since they were too blind and naive to accept what kind of person he really was. But you...you and Tenn were the only ones willing to fight for us, to keep us here. I could have walked away..but I couldn't bring myself to turn my back on you. You're the main reason why I chose to stay and defend our home from the raiders, Violet. You're my hope for a brighter future." She stated while concluding her reason for staying to protect the school from the raiders, her true reason for staying to protect their home was Violet herself: since the blonde was her source of hope for a bright future, where they could peacefully at the school without having to fear any future threats and more importantly, she was what helped her stay human, alongside her son.

Violet stood there listening to Clementine, feeling waves of emotions washing over her and tears slowly sliding down her cheeks after hearing how much she truly meant to her younger girlfriend. She and Clem glanced at each other, admiring the beauty of the other's eyes before they leaned in and pressed their lips in a heated passionate kiss. She could feel Clem's love in the kiss as their tongues met and they allowed to let their lips do all the talking. After the need for air became great, the two girlfriends noticed how close they were and smiled shyly at each other, while blushing softly as they playfully rubbed their noses together.

However...their romantic moment was sadly ended, as an arrow came out of nowhere. It silently flew past Clementine's face and embedded itself in one of the courtyard tables! Violet and Clem looked stunned for an instant before the younger African American teenage girl swiftly broke out of her trance.

"FUCK! Get down!" She cried out before she grabbed her stunned blonde girlfriend and forced her to the ground!

The others in the courtyard had seen the arrow land and immediately ducked for cover under the tables, whilst confused and baffled from where it came from!

"What the fuck is this?!" Aasim cried out as he and the others were shocked after hearing Clem shout, ordering them to take cover and seeing the arrow itself land directly in one of their tables!

"Clementine! Whose out there?! Is it the raiders?!" Louis shouted, calling out to the younger teenage girl as she and Violet were still outside in the woods and hoping that neither of them were hit...as he, Mitch and the others naturally assumed they were being attacked by Lilly and her people!

Clem and Violet had pressed their backs against the brick wall of the lookout post and attempted to catch their breath from the last minute sneak the attack that just happened. Moments had turned into minutes as the courtyard became silent as a graveyard. The younger teenage girl slowly stood up to take a look beyond the wall, while feeling her cheek and glanced shocked as she knew she felt the arrowhead zoom past her: as her fingertips were covered in her own blood! She looked around cautiously, scanning the area for the raiders but she could not spot anything or anybody in the faint light. It was as if nobody had even fired an arrow at them.

"I don't see anyone. Wait here, I'll go check on the others." Clementine whispered softly to her still shaken girlfriend, who simply nodded in agreement as she watched the younger teenage girl cautiously make her way to the courtyard to check on their friends.

"Clem! Is it the raiders?" Louis asked, as he and the others saw her sprint past the front gates and couldn't help but flinch, as they saw the scar across her left cheek from the arrow grazing her before it landed in the table!

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything or anybody out there. The raiders wouldn't just fire a single arrow and quit, they would've stormed the place." Clem answered, reassuring her friends that she was alright and how she didn't see anybody, especially the archer who fired the arrow that grazed her and didn't understand...since it didn't make any sense to them why the raider's would waste time firing a singe arrow when they could've just stormed the gates and attacked them right away!

"I agree. This doesn't look like the raiders, Louis." Mitch replied as he agreed with the younger African American teenage girl, since Lilly and the raider's didn't seem like the kind of people who would waste time firing an arrow at them, only to miss and run off when they had the perfect opportunity to attack and force them to join their idiotic war, which they didn't want any part of.

"But then...who was it? Why would someone just fire an arrow and run off?"Aasim asked, as he was completely baffled at the possibility that another group of insane survivors like the raiders had just attempted to attack them!

"Maybe sending a message? Ruby answered, while offering a rather simple theory and pointed out what the arrow clearly was: a scare tactic to throw them off their game.

"Could be. We have to be much more cautious now." Clem stated as she agreed with their redhead medic's theory, since she knew just by looking at the arrow sticking out of the table that the current sneak attack was what it was: a simple scare tactic to send them into a panic and gestured for Violet that it was clear for her to enter the courtyard.

"Let's stay ready for a while. We don't know what can happen." She added as her blonde girlfriend swiftly joined them in the courtyard and they immediately turned the tables onto their sides and took cover behind them as they waited for any further acts of aggression.

But much to their complete bewilderment...no further arrows were fired that night. Clem and her friends glanced at each other with deeply baffled by what just happened, as the same question was on their minds: who fired that arrow?

**A/N: There it is everyone, the 3rd chapter to A World with You: A Violentine Story just as promised. I would like to apologize to my fellow fanfic authors and reviewers for the slight delay: I've just been distracted with work and spending time with my folks. **

**The 4th chapter will be posted sometime next weekend, before the end of January...where Violet and Clem have their first sexual moment together as they recover from the sneak attack. Until next time, take care and have a good night. **


	4. After the Arrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters **

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the 4th chapter: where Clem comforts Violet in her's and Tenn's bedroom after they were nearly shot by the mysterious arrow and after reassuring they wouldn't lose each other when the Raiders would finally arrive...they decide to 'experiment' while expressing their love for each other.**

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

Chapter 4: After the Arrow

The residents of the school remained ready behind the tables for a few hours, until they were sure no attack would soon follow. The sunset above the courtyard had slowly faded as night finally arrived and the only source of illumination keeping the school grounds lit was the still smoldering bonfire. Fear had set into their hearts the moment the arrow came, as it could have hit any one of them...as it nearly came close to killing Clementine, but thankfully missed. After what felt like half an hour of waiting, the adrenaline had slowly faded but was still livid as Clem called out softly to get everyone's attention.

"I'm going to take a quick peek. Nobody move out of cover until I say so." The younger teenage girl stated softly, informing her friends that she would take a quick look outside the main gate to make sure they were completely clear of any danger and ordered to stay behind cover until she gave the all clear, which Louis and the others nodded in agreement.

After slowly sneaking out from behind cover, she crept up to the left side of the gate, glanced from behind the wall and to her complete bafflement...saw absolutely nothing. No signs Lilly and her people coming to attack their home or the shooter who fired the arrow: nothing, complete silence. Knowing they needed to be absolutely sure, the African American teenage girl had cautiously made her way over to the lookout platform, climbed up the ladder and stole a look over the walls. Everything seemed ordinary and quiet, save for a few walkers stumbling about. After thoroughly scanning the entire forest, Clem had signaled to the others that it was safe to come out of hiding.

Once they saw no further signs of an upcoming attack, Louis and the others stepped out of from behind their hiding spots and gathered around as the African American teenage girl walked back to them.

"Doesn't look like they're coming for us tonight." Clementine stated, as she gently rubbed the back of her head while noticing the confused and scared looks her friends had on their faces after the initial attack...and couldn't really blame them.

A thousand thoughts ran through their heads. They could've lost someone from the arrow or it could've merely maimed/wounded one of them, leaving them seriously injured for a short or long period time: which would leave them shorthanded for the true battle. Before ever learning about the raiders, Violet and the others never had to defend themselves against hostile groups, only against walkers. Coming face to face with the reality that it was actually happening had helped them open up their eyes to the world they lived in. But deep down, all they wanted was for this nightmare to end so they could go back to living their lives in peace without dangerous people attempting to hurt them ever again.

"I hope they don't." Ruby replied, clearly hoping that the raiders wouldn't show, especially since the arrow had obviously struck a raw nerve deep down inside most of them of the kids.

"It's a good thing none of us got hurt. We're being threatened for no reason!" Mitch growled, showing he was relieved that the mysterious shooter was a bad shot: due to not anybody...but was extremely pissed that he and his friends were being attacked by hostile survivors who simply wanted what they had and were eager to spill blood to get it!

"Well what matters is no one got killed. That's what counts right?" Omar stated while pointing out that despite the near death experience, everyone in the group was still alive and that earned several nods in agreement.

"Clem, you're bleeding!" AJ cried out in shock as he instantly remembered the still visible scar on the left side of his mother's cheek and fresh blood was pouring down from the grazed skin.

"It's not as bad as it looks kiddo. I'll live." Clementine stated softly, reassuring her boy that the scar she just received from the arrow wasn't life threatening and would fade away over time.

"You sure? I can always stitch and clean it up later before we head the hay." Ruby asked as she and the others were still surprised that the arrow had actually managed to hit her and offered to clean the scar while stitching it up, to prevent it from getting infected later on throughout the night.

"Guys...I'm alright, really. This kind of danger comes with the territory, we all know that." The younger teenage girl stated soft and firmly, appreciating her friends concern about the scar on her face and reassuring them wasn't all that bad, which they softly nodded in agreement.

"Clem, I'm thinking that we should rotate teams for lookout duty for tonight. Half of us should stay out here, in case whoever just attacked us decides to come back while the others try to catch some shut eye." Louis stated while proposing that they should take turns rotating volunteers for lookout duty just for the night: half of the group would remain awake to keep an eye out for Lilly and her people or the mystery attacker while the others tried to get some sleep.

"That's a good idea Louis. I could use some sleep right now. So for tonight Omar, Aasim and Vio…Violet?" Clementine stated, as she completely agreed with the older African American teenage boy's suggestion on swapping volunteers for lookout duty and was about to recommend who would turn in for bed...only to be taken back to see her blonde girlfriend walking away.

Violet had silently walked towards the dorms, opened the door and disappeared behind it while her girlfriend and friends stared completely surprised/baffled by her sudden change in behavior.

"What happened to her?" Aasim asked as he and the others stared speechless from what they just witnessed, as they never once saw the older blonde walk away so rattled before.

Louis simply shrugged, as he never once saw Violet in the state she currently was in the entire time he and the others knew her and Tenn simply had a saddened look on his face, as he had never seen his surrogate older sister that way before either and was deeply worried about her. While she was indeed surprised/stunned that her girlfriend had walked out on them...Clem couldn't truly blame Violet, as she knew what had caused the older blonde to be so consumed with despair: the arrow. But before she could after her blonde girlfriend, the younger African American teenage girl knew she needed to calm and reassure the rest of her friends first.

"I know what just happened tonight was very scary: the way whoever just attacked us had showed up to our doorstep. That arrow that could've killed any of us. But I also know that we can beat this. They're not going to come into our home and take any of us away. This is our home and we will defend it and everyone inside it. We're going to show them what happens when they fuck with us." Clem stated while glancing around so she had Louis' and the others attention, pointing out that them coming under attack tonight was very disturbing, as anyone of them could've been killed by the arrow that nearly hit her...but reminded her friends that they couldn't afford to back down and it wasn't just the school they were fighting for: they were fighting to protect each other.

The others nodded and smiled in agreement, as the younger teenage girl's speech had given them all the reassurance and inspiration they needed for the actual battle against the raiders.

"We're going to protect our home." AJ added with a renewed look of determination showing on his face.

"Let's do this. Omar, Aasim, Vi and Clem can catch up on some sleep. Even Tenn and AJ, if they want. The rest of us will be on lookout here." Louis stated as he knew it was up to him to act as the temporary leader: having Clementine, Omar, Violet, Aasim, AJ and Tenn head on to bed while he and the others remained awake to keep an eye out for the raiders before turning his attention to the arrow embedded in the table.

"This was too close. We're not going to let them take another life of ours." He added, agreeing with both the younger teenage girl and her boy on how they wouldn't allow Lilly and her people take anybody away and turn them into child soldiers.

While Omar and Aasim headed towards the dorms to turn in for bed, Clementine knelt down in front of AJ and gave him a hug which he automatically returned.

"You okay?" She asked through the hug which the younger boy answered by nodding, showing he was unharmed and was simply glad that she was alright as well...despite the scar that was left on her cheek from the arrow.

"Good. You and Tenn should try to get some sleep. Louis and the others will call for us if they need help." The younger teenage girl stated, sending her son and Tenn off to bed and how the others would come get them if they needed to switch out on lookout duty, which the two younger boys nodded in agreement.

"Say AJ...would it be alright if I slept in your's and Clem's room just for the night?" The older scar faced boy asked, wondering if he could spend the night with his best friend in his and Clementine's dorm room...as he could tell that Violet needed her personal space from what they just went through.

"Sure Tenn, I don't mind." The younger African American boy answered, showing he was perfectly fine with the 12 year old boy spending the night in his and Clem's room just for the night as he was also worried about Violet's well being.

"I'll go check on Violet." Clem stated as she and Louis turned to each other, informing the older African American teenage boy that she would check on her older girlfriend, which he nodded to show he understood be she and the two younger boys entered the dorm building.

Clementine walked through the empty hallways, where she stood outside Violet's and Tenn's dorm room and knocked on the door. After a brief moment of silence, she heard the older blonde's voice from the opposite side of the closed door.

"Come in." Violet answered softly, granting the younger teenage girl permission to step inside her bedroom.

She opened the door to find the room dimly lit by a candle and the older blonde sitting despondently on her bed. Clem closed the door behind her and walked over to her blonde girlfriend, sitting down next to her. Violet reached for the younger teenage girl's hand and clasped it in hers.

The blonde teenage girl sat in silence as she tried to make a coherent flow of her thoughts. She had just watched an arrow miss Clementine's face...and it could've killed her just as easily. It could've killed anyone there. It was all too real for her. When Clem had confessed her feelings for her, she had felt herself again. She had dared to hope that things could be normal. But the arrow had pulled her back to the harsh world they were now a part of. Her mind was spiraling and she didn't know how to deal with it. How was she going to cope with more loss? When she lost Minnie, she broke. She didn't allow herself to become attached to anyone after that. But when Clem arrived, she had returned to being the open and caring person she truly was...and the thought of losing the younger African American teenage girl would completely devastate her.

"Violet? Talk to me." Clem implored her older girlfriend, asking her to speak to her so she could help the blonde cope with the discomfort that was tormenting her.

Violet had silently stood up from her side of the bed, glanced towards the window to admire the beauty of the night sky before turning to face her younger girlfriend.

"I knew that an attack was bound to come...but I wasn't prepared for it, you know? We had the plans and everything ready, but when the time came...I froze. I just fucking froze. When the arrow flew by your face...I didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to lock in place. I just stood there like an easy target and wouldn't move until you tackled us both to the ground." The blonde stated, showing she was completely disgusted with herself for being so helpless and allowing herself to be overwhelmed by fear after spending the past three weeks preparing for the battle against the raiders while Clem simply looked at her girlfriend with sympathetic eyes.

"I've lost a lot of people, Clem. I know you have too. A lot of people came into my life and promised to stay...but they didn't. I lost most of them... just like I almost lost you today. I don't want you to just promise me that you're going to stay. I want you to stay." Violet continued while bringing up how she lost a number of people who came into her life way before the younger African American teenage girl and AJ did: people she thought of as family/friends who promised to stay at the school only to leave and never returned and how she couldn't bare the thought of losing Clem, just like she lost Minnie.

"I love you, Clementine." She stated softly before glancing down at the floor...whilst blushing deeply at the three words that just came out of her mouth much to her great surprise!

Clementine had felt a rush of blood coursing through her head, as she was also facing a turmoil of emotions. She had felt the arrow whiz by her face with her death separated from her only by an inch. It came without any warning and if it had struck her...she would have surely died. Her most recent near death experience had brought her back into cold reality that life was uncertain: no one was completely safe and threats didn't just come from the walkers, but other human survivors had completely lost their humanity. She had to live every moment she could, as she had no means of predicting when the day her life would eventually end. However, after she heard those three words leave the older blonde's lips, Clem had stood up from the bed, walked up to Violet and tenderly cupped her cheeks in the palm of her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? I love you." The younger African American teenage girl stated, promising her shaken blonde girlfriend that she wouldn't lose her before gently placing her lips over Violet's in a sweet loving kiss, which reinforced her vow.

After the initial kiss, Violet had felt a warmth grow inside her as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Clementine's neck and their lips melted into each other. The two girlfriends had kissed for what felt like five minutes, until the need for air became great and they pulled away, while smiling lovingly from the burning passion they had conveyed towards each other from that kiss. As they pulled away to breathe, Clementine could see a fire burning in Violet's eyes that she was unfamiliar with and strangely, the same sensation was slowly coursing throughout her own body during the time they had lock lips in that searing passionate kiss.

Once she and her younger girlfriend had regained their breath, Violet had suddenly walked past Clementine. She stopped at the door and glanced back at the younger teenage girl before locking it: making sure they wouldn't be disturbed or interrupted from their very first...intimate moment together as lovers. After the door was securely locked, the older blonde had turned back towards Clem, with her eyes aglow with desire. The younger African American teenage girl looked at Violet, standing in front of the door as she felt a deep tingling sensation spread through her body. The older blonde covered the distance between them in a few short strides and pulled Clementine in close, with their lips barely touching each other. Clem could feel Violet's breath on her lips and felt the heat rise deep within her as they stood there, breathing in each other's essence.

Clementine couldn't hold her own burning desire back any longer and kissed Violet. Their lips moved of their own accord, possessed by their love as their tongues danced around in a heated tango. Clem had felt her girlfriend's hands gently running down her back slowly...before stopping and playfully clutching her ass. The younger teenage girl moaned into the kiss as Violet's hands roamed freely...and blushed madly after feeling the blonde's hands reaching for and playfully squeezing her butt. Violet had pulled away from the kiss and seductively pushed her younger girlfriend against the table. She lowered her head and brought her lips close to Clem's neck.

The younger African American teenage girl had stiffened as Violet lightly traced her lips across her neck. The older blonde continued this for a few seconds before she gently kissed the croon of her neck. Clem moaned softly as she never once felt this sensation: the feeling of being sexually aroused by another girl before. Violet had planted a trail of kisses all over Clementine's neck before placing her lips over her younger girlfriend's again...and seductively pushed her tongue into Clementine's mouth as she kissed her, before breaking away. She trailed her lips along Clementine's collarbone whilst placing her right hand down to the younger girl's waist...while swiftly unbuttoning/unzipping her girlfriend's jeans and seductively snaking her hand past her underwear. Clem had moaned/gasped in surprise the second she felt Violet snaking her hand inside her underwear and pressing/rubbing her pointer and middle fingers up against her clit.

"...Vi, oh...fuck, that feels..." Clementine moaned while feeling ripples of electricity run through her as she leaned back, grasping the table for support as her knees buckled forward, granting her girlfriend more access to her slowly soaking clit.

"Shh." Violet whispered softly in her younger girlfriend's ear while smiling at the sound of Clem moaning from her actions and planting a tender kiss on her left cheek before continuing to arouse the tender flesh between her legs, brushing/rubbing the two digits at a steady pace and moaned herself after feeling the slowly leaking fluids covering her pointer and middle fingers.

The younger teenage girl had continued to moan as felt the blonde's fingers continuing to tease the sensitive flesh between her legs until she couldn't hold the built up fluids back any longer. Once she had reached climax, Clem wrapped her arms around her older girlfriend while panting deeply from her very first sexual release. Violet smiled herself as her girlfriend reach her climax and felt the fluids cover the tips of her two fingers before removing them from Clem's underwear and held her in her arms to allow the African American teenage girl to recover from her very first sexual release.

"You okay?" The older blonde asked with a warm smile on her face while brushing the knuckles of her right hand against her girlfriend's left cheek.

Instead of answering her girlfriend's question after recovering from her climax, Clementine had proceeded to return the favor: she pulled Violet in for a heated kiss and wrapped her arms around her. As she kissed the older blonde a bit more aggressively, Clem had instinctively removed Violet's vest and discarded it onto the ground and ran her hands through her silky hair while pulling her closer into the kiss. Violet was surprised by Clem's sudden aggression but felt herself giving in to her girlfriend deep burning desire as she felt Clementine's hand leave her hair and run down her back. While the older blonde had closed her eyes while feeling the younger teenage girl's hands wondering up and down her back, Clem's hands had seductively reached for and playfully massaged her breasts. Violet had a light blush appearing on her face as she felt her girlfriend playfully and teasingly fondling her breasts before moving her hands down from her chest directly down to her waist.

Clementine had never experienced this aggressive side of her before until tonight...and yet, in a way she could thank the mysterious attacker who shot the arrow. If the mystery attacker hadn't fired that arrow...she and Violet would never have said the words 'I love you' to each other and more importantly: brought them more closer than ever as they were sharing their very first intimate moment together here and now. As she and the older blonde continued their make out session, Clem had decided to treat her girlfriend to the exact same treatment she had given her: she had seductively unbuckled her belt, unzipped the fly to her jeans and snaked her right hand past her underwear.

"Oh fuck, Clem...oh, that feels so...ugh..." Violet moaned as she felt her younger girlfriend's pressing/rubbing her pointer and middle fingers up against her clit and buckled her hips forward, to grant her more access to the sensitive flesh between her legs.

"Shh." The African American teenage girl whispered softly into the older blonde's ear while planting a tender kiss on her cheek before latching her lips underneath her jaw and side of her neck as she continued to press/rub her two digits against her clit and moaned herself...as she could feel the built up fluids slowly covering the tips of her fingers.

"Oh shit...Clem. Oh, oh...oh, fuck...I'm gonna..." The blonde continued to moan, as she felt Clementine's fingers continue to tease her soaking wet clit...until she couldn't hold the built up fluids back any longer and climaxed, while embracing her girlfriend as she recovered from her very first sexual release and the younger teenage girl had removed her two cum covered fingers from Violet's underwear.

"You okay Vi?" Clem asked softly with a loving smile on her face as she held her girlfriend and planted a tender peck on cheek...and was answered with a loving smile from the older blonde as soon as she recovered and came back to her senses.

"C'mere." Violet answered as she seductively planted her lips over Clementine's, playfully pulled her towards the bed and shoved her younger girlfriend onto the bed before climbing on top of her and they engaged in a heated make out session.

The two girlfriends had chuckled softly as they pulled away to breathe and smiled tenderly at each other, as they had enjoyed every second of their first sexual moment together tonight and knew they could always take it more seriously only when they were both completely ready.

"Wow...tonight, tonight was just...completely wonderful." Clem whispered softly, as she had enjoyed every second of making out with her older girlfriend and more importantly, sharing their very first intimate moment as girlfriends tonight.

"I know...tonight was very unexpected...and I loved every second of it." Violet stated with a warm smile, showing she agreed with her younger girlfriend about how tonight was truly wonderful and loved every second of their very first sexual experience together before switching places with Clementine, so she was laying on the bed and the younger teenage girl was right beside her.

"I love you Vi." The younger African American teenage girl stated softly before she and her girlfriend leaned in and locked lips in a goodnight kiss.

"I love you too Clem. Sleep well." The older blonde stated after they pulled away and smiled as Clementine had placed her head on her left shoulder blade and underneath her neck, just like the night before and the two girlfriends drifted off to sleep.

They never expected what had just happened tonight to happen...and yet, both Clem and Violet were glad that the events that had occurred earlier today happened: as almost losing each other had brought them closer together.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the 4th chapter to A World with You: A Violentine Story. I would like to apologize for the slight delay. I've had a rough couple of weeks at work and I've been struggling to find the time to work on my fanfic projects. The next chapter will be posted sometime later next weekend. Until next time, bye. **


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of characters**

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the 5th chapter: where Clem and her friends head out to hunt for food in the woods while continuing to prepare for the upcoming battle against Lilly and the raiders...until they finally arrive. **

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

Morning had arrived, much sooner than expected as the bright rays emitting from the sun had shined through the window in Violet's dorm room as she and Clementine remained asleep on the blonde's bed from their very first intimate moment together last night. The older teenage girl groaned softly, as the bright rays were hitting her closed eyelids and struggled to sleep a little bit longer so she could enjoy laying in her bed with her girlfriend resting comfortably beside her...but sadly, the insanely bright rays just wouldn't let it be. The blonde had groaned softly, as she eventually woke up from the annoying light that brightened up her dorm room.

"Damn, that stupid fucking sun." Violet muttered softly, annoyed that morning had came so soon and the sun just had to wake her up as she wanted nothing more than to enjoy her own private paradise with Clem, as she savored every moment of their very first sexual experience last night.

After she glanced over to her left side, the annoyed look quickly faded and changed into an amused grin as Clementine was still asleep. The older blonde couldn't help but admire how innocent and adorable her younger girlfriend looked while sleeping...which turned into a small frown, as she noticed the dry blood from the scar on her left cheek.

_'That arrow...it could've killed her. We're just lucky the coward who fired it was a horrible shot.'_ The blonde mentally stated, while softly pressing her pointer finger up against the dry grazed skin, which obviously healed during the night as they slept and tracing the healed scar on her girlfriend's cheek before pulling her finger away as the African American teenage girl was slowly waking up and greeted her with a soft smile.

"Morning Clem." Violet stated softly as her younger girlfriend slowly woke up, no doubtingly from feeling her finger tracing the dried scar of the flesh wound she received yesterday.

"Morning Vi. Feel better from last night?" Clementine answered back with an equal soft smile and asked her older girlfriend if she felt better from their near death experience...and savored every moment of their very first intimate moment together after they said the words 'I love you' to each other.

"Better. I'm feeling much better from...our special moment together last night." The older blonde replied with a warm smile, as she appreciated her girlfriend's concern if she felt better, especially since she was very traumatized from the arrow nearly killing the younger teenage girl...and how their romantic/intimate moment together last night was what she needed and brought them closer together.

"I'm glad." The younger teenage girl stated, showing she was glad to hear that Violet was feeling much better since last night and they leaned in, locking lips in an innocent good morning kiss.

Their moment was sadly interrupted however...as someone had soon knocked on the locked bedroom door, much to the two girlfriend's annoyance as they heard Louis calling from the opposite side of the locked room!

"Clem. Clem, are you and Violet up yet?" The older African American teenage boy asked, while softly knocking on the door and hoping he hadn't woken the two teenage girl's up too early.

Even though Violet was annoyed that Louis had interrupted her's and Clementine's moment and practically wanted to chew the older teenage boy out...her younger girlfriend held and pulled her back onto the bed, much to her surprise.

"Maybe if we're real quiet, he'll go away." The African American teenage girl advised playfully: suggesting if they stayed as quiet as they could, that Louis would eventually give up and walk away and was met with soft chuckling from the older blonde, as she found her girlfriend's sense of humor amusing.

"Guys I can hear you from out here. I know you're awake." Their friend countered, stating he had heard the two girlfriends talking and giggling as he no doubtingly pressed his ear up against the door to see if they were awake or not!

"Alright, alright. We're coming." Clementine answered, as she and Violet had climbed off the bed and the blonde immediately threw her vest back on, placing it over her shirt before she unlocked the door and opened it, to be greeted by the older African American teenage boy waiting patiently.

"Yes?" The older blonde asked, trying to keep her voice civilized as she could while having a good idea to why Louis had knocked on her door: to merely check on her from last night.

"Just thought I'd see if you were doing better since last night. Feeling better Violet?" He answered truthfully, which confirmed her hunch as he was simply checking to see if his friend and current leader was back to her usual self after their traumatizing experience with the arrow last night.

"I appreciate it Lou. I'm doing much better." Violet stated, showing she appreciated his concern if she had recovered from her nervous breakdown and was indeed feeling better...especially from her first sexual and intimate experience with Clementine last night.

"Well, I'm glad." Louis stated with a warm smile...but swiftly glanced away in a different direction, much to her's and Clem's confusion.

"What?" The younger African American teenage girl asked, wondering what caused the older boy to glance away...and would soon be embarrassed by the answer, alongside her girlfriend.

"Uhh..." He merely grunted, while pointing directly at their jeans...and the two girls stared mortified after glancing at what the older teenage boy was pointing/gesturing at: their unzipped flies!

Both Clementine and Violet blushed madly from embarrassment, as they completely forgot they undid each other's zippers while they were pleasing/pleasuring each other last night! Without saying a word, the blonde merely lifted up a single finger which Louis clearly understood as 'one moment' and swiftly closed the door. Once she and her girlfriend quickly zipped up their flies, Violet reopened the door and much to her's and Clem's annoyance...the older African American boy had a huge grin on his face and arms crossed against his chest: suggesting he wanted details of what the two girlfriends did last night so he could tell Mitch and the others.

"Shut up." The blonde stated plain and simple, ordering the older boy not to say a word of what he just witnessed to the others much to his amusement.

"Not a word. Not **a** single word." Her younger girlfriend instinctively added, backing her up and telling Louis to keep his big mouth shut so he and the others couldn't make them miserable later on.

"I'm not saying anything." Louis stated plain and simple, with the grin still visible on his face as he could always mention what he just saw to Aasim and the others much later, so they could have fun messing with the two girlfriends later on during the day.

"Louis, we mean it. Not a fucking word." Clementine firmly replied, showing she and Violet were serious about wanting him to keep quiet about what he just saw the moment they answered the door.

"Okay, okay. I won't say a word. Omar is already serving breakfast and he asked me to let you guys know before all the food is gone." The older African American stated, bringing both hands up to show he got the message and how Omar asked him to let them know that breakfast was being served before heading outside to get some chow before it was gone.

"Violet?" The African American teenage girl asked softly, as they watched the older teenager boy walk away and exit the dorm building...while suspecting that Louis was planning on telling Mitch and the others about what he just saw at some point when they weren't there to stop him.

"Yes Clem?" The older blonde asked, while already knowing what it was her girlfriend was about to say or ask.

"Remind me to kill him if he mentions anything about what he just saw to Assim and the others." She answered, showing she would _literally_ murder Louis if he told the rest of their friends about seeing their zippers undone the moment they answered the door.

"Heh, you'll have to get in line on that one." Violet replied with a soft grin and chuckle, showing she planned on killing the older African American teenage boy first if he thought about embarrassing them in front of the others before trading an amused smile with the younger teenage girl.

But before they headed outside to get some breakfast before there was none left, the older blonde had softly reached for her girlfriend's hand and led them towards the closest washroom and Clementine closed the door behind him. Once inside, Violet searched the drawers and took out what she had been looking for: a clean light blue cloth that she placed underneath faucet and turned the knobs halfway, making the water warm enough while soaking the towel before removing it and bringing it close to the younger girl's face. After quickly understanding why her older girlfriend brought them inside the bathroom, Clem had simply smiled softly and closed her eyes, allowing Violet to clean her face and the blonde smiled in return before she began her task. It hadn't taken her long, as the dried blood had easily washed off the younger teenage girl's cheek and luckily for them, the scar hadn't reopened as the blonde wiped the towel around the grazed skin and she was soon finished.

"Are we done?" Clem asked as she watched her girlfriend place the towel on the sink and examined the healed scar, simply wanting to make sure she hadn't caused it to bleed while she had removed the dried blood from her cheek.

"Yeah, we're finished." Violet answered, confirming she was indeed finished and smiled softly at how flawless Clementine's face was...even though she would always carry the scar as a dreadful reminder of the cowardly sneak attack before her younger girlfriend softly kissed her lips, which she instinctively returned before they pulled away.

"Thanks." The younger teenage girl stated, thanking the older blonde for wiping the blood off her face, even though both the scar and arrow would constantly remind them that she could've died last night.

"Anytime time." She answered with a soft grin, before planting a soft peck on her cheek before they exited the washroom to eat breakfast, while hoping there was still some food left.

Once they stepped outside in the courtyard, the two girlfriends were greeted by their friends who were already sitting behind the picnic table having breakfast while Omar passed out bowls that were filled with cut up pieces of meat and beans.

"Morning Clem." AJ stated with a smile as he and Tenn glanced towards the dorm building while sitting together across from Louis, which drew the attention of the rest of their friends.

"Hey Violet. Are you feeling any better?" Ruby asked, wondering how their friend and leader was feeling from the last minute sneak attack from the mysterious archer whom shot at them last night.

"I'm okay Ruby. I'm feeling much better...and I, kinda owe you guys an apology...for what I did last night." The blonde teenage girl answered truthfully, reassuring her friends that she was indeed feeling better from the encounter with the mystery arrow... and slowly began to apologize for walking out on them last night.

"Violet, it's alright. We get it. We were all freaked out from that arrow." Aasim stated softly, showing he and the others weren't upset or disgusted by her walking out on them and reminded the older blonde that it wasn't just her that was frightened by their unexpected encounter with the arrow, as it could've killed Clem if the coward who fired it wasn't a horrible shot.

"That reminds me, how did look out duty go last night?" Clementine asked, as she and her girlfriend were curious if any other attacks were made on the school after their encounter with the arrow...and would be deeply surprised by the answer.

"This might sound hard to believe Clem, but...it was completely quiet the entire night." Willy answered, stating that no other attempts to attack the school were made throughout the night much to her's and Violet's deep surprise.

"The whole night?" The older blonde asked, as she and Clem were surprised to hear that no other attacks were made during the entire night!

"It's true...Willy and I were on lookout duty after we relieved Louis and Ruby at the end of their shift last night. We didn't see anyone or anything." Mitch replied, confirming what the younger brunette stated was true, along with Louis and Ruby who nodded in agreement.

_'There were no other attacks after the arrow? What the fuck is going on here?'_ The African American teenage girl mentally asked, as she was completely baffled by her friends telling her and Violet that no other attempts were made on the school after the last minute sneak attack from the mystery archer who shot at her!

Even though they were confused from hearing that last night was completely quiet after their unexpected encounter with the mysterious attacker, Clem and her older girlfriend had sat beside each other, with Tenn and AJ sitting on their left/right while eating the breakfast that Omar had cooked for them and the others, which he revealed was practically pinto beans cooked well done with small chunks of rabbit meat, which they thought was rather good...even though Aasim was slightly surprised by what kind of animal meat was added to the beans.

"So Tenn, did you enjoy spending the night with AJ in his and Clem's room?" Violet asked, wondering if her surrogate younger brother had slept well while spending the night with his best friend in her girlfriend's dorm room.

"Oh, yeah. AJ and I slept pretty good last night. How about you and Clem, Vi?" Tennessee answered, stating that he and the younger boy slept peacefully last night...even though they were worried that another attack would've followed after the arrow and asked the older blonde how she and Clementine slept in return.

"We, um...we slept pretty." She answered a bit hesitantly but truthfully, stating that she and her younger girlfriend indeed slept well during the night...due to their very first intimate moment together.

While Mitch and the others were slightly surprised by the level of uneasiness they detected in the blonde's voice, Clementine couldn't blame Violet as she practically had a good idea on how incredibly awkward and embarrassing it would've been, if their friends ever found out what they had actually did last night. But thankfully for the two girlfriends, the others had simply gone back to eating their breakfast...even though Clem had been abnormally quiet the entire time and hadn't eaten that much, which didn't go unnoticed by her older girlfriend, son and rest of their friends.

"Clem, is everything okay?" AJ asked as he noticed how quiet his guardian/mentor was as she was obviously bothered by something and didn't answer.

"Clem? Is something on your mind?" Violet asked after the six year old boy and luckily for her, she got an actual response from her girlfriend.

"Hmm, what? Did you or AJ say something?" The younger African American teenage girl asked as she immediately came back to her senses, confirming she had indeed been preoccupied on something and the older blonde knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Were you thinking about what Willy and Mitch told us about last night?" Violet asked, as she could just tell that her girlfriend was struggling to understand the logic behind the last minute sneak attack by the mysterious archer.

"Yeah...It's just...I can't wrap my head around what happened last night. We come under attack by some asshole who randomly fires at us and then takes off. It just doesn't make any sense." Clementine answered with a soft nod, confirming her girlfriend's suspicions and stating that she just couldn't understand the completely random events that took place last night.

"You're not the only confused from what happened Clem. Makes you wonder what it was even all about." Louis replied softly, as he and the others couldn't understand the logic or motive behind the last minute sneak attack on the school either.

"I...may have a theory that could explain what we went through last night." Aasim stated softly, informing his friends that he had a theory that could help make some sense of the random and chaotic events they unfortunately went through the moment the mystery archer fired the arrow.

"What's your theory?" Violet asked as she, Clem and the others turned their attention to the Indian-American teenage boy as they were interested in hearing his theory.

"Okay...I know this might sound a bit far-fetched, but...I think there's a good chance that the asshole who shot at you and Clem could've been a bandit. He must've thought that you two were easy targets to rob, only he screwed up the shot, missed and heard Clem shout out to us after he fired the arrow. Once he realized there were more of us...he obviously lost his nerve and took off." He started off softly before taking in a breath to calm himself and shared his theory with his friends: stating that the mysterious attacker could've been a mere bandit, a thief who saw the two girlfriends as easy targets to rob whatever they had on them...and ran off like the coward he was after he fired at Clementine, only to miss due to his lousy aim and hearing the younger teenage girl warning them after the arrow grazed her.

"I think that's possible." The African American teenage girl stated while turning to Violet, showing she agreed with Aasim's theory as it was the only logical explanation that made complete sense of last night.

"So do I." The older blonde instinctively replied as she also agreed with the Indian American teenage boy's theory about, as did Ruby and the others.

"Well, hopefully last night was our only encounter with that chickenshit bandit. Since he knows there's more of us...he'll never set foot near the school again and if he does, we'll be ready for him." Mitch stated with a confident smirk, thinking that the bandit who fired at Violet and Clementine was long gone and would never bother them ever again, but if the cowardly thief ever did try to attack them again...they'd be prepared, with everyone nodding in agreement.

Once Clementine and her friends had gotten the mystery archer off their minds, they went back to eating their breakfast before the food became too cold. After they had finished eating, Louis and the others had stepped away from the picnic tables and went straight to their own casual routines: Mitch had gone straight to his work station in order to fix the primer on the ignition cap, as the fuse either refused to light or died out a few seconds while he and Willy attempted a test run yesterday. While the older teenage brunette had gone straight to work to make the necessary adjustments to his handmade explosive, his younger best friend and Aasim headed for the Admin building to begin work on the swinging log trap for when Lilly and her people finally arrived. Ruby was helping Omar with dirty dishes and silverware while Louis was standing outside the main gate: keeping an eye out for walkers or any sign of the raiders.

While their friends were doing their own things, the two girlfriends were sitting down on the steps to the dorm building with AJ and Tenn right beside them. The older scar faced boy had handed his surrogate older sister a sketchpad with six separate drawings that he and his best friend had worked on last night which were: an open field littered with colorful flowers, a wooden cabin by a small creek, a red and blue bird flying in the bright sky surrounded by clouds, a castle surrounded by a moat, an igloo and a raft floating on the ocean by a beach.

"Wow...Tenn, AJ. These drawings are very good. You guys are getting more skilled every day." Violet stated as she carefully examined the drawings the two smaller boys did on their own and was deeply impressed by how detailed and beautiful their current drawings were before handing them to her younger girlfriend.

"Wow, these drawings are just...just very beautiful. You and Tenn are really becoming professional artists, kiddo." Clem replied as she nodded in agreement with the blonde as she was just as amazed by the drawings her boy and Tenn made last night after their unexpected encounter with the arrow.

"Thanks Clem. We're glad that you and Vi like our drawings." AJ stated with a soft smile, as he and the older scar-faced boy were glad that their surrogate guardians were amazed by their latest drawings before his adoptive mother handed Tenn his sketchpad back.

"Violet...I was thinking since that mystery archer is gone, it might be safe to send a hunting party out in the woods." The younger teenage girl stated softly while turning to her girlfriend, suggesting they could hunt for food as they didn't need to worry about the bandit who fired at them yesterday.

"I saw thinking the same thing. The food is almost gone and we only have enough to last us for, probably...two or three days." The older blonde replied, showing she agreed with Clementine's proposal of sending a hunting party out in the woods...as what little food they had left at the school was nearly gone and only had enough to last them for either two or three days, at best. The only subject they needed to discuss: was who to send?

"I highly doubt Mitch would volunteer: he's too focused working on his bomb and both Willy and Assim have their hands full working on the traps in the Admin building." Clem stated while pointing out that they couldn't ask the combative brunette: as he had an annoying habit of tuning out everyone and everything around him so he could perfect the home made explosive and how both Willy and Aasim were no doubtingly putting the final touches to the swinging log trap, which would give the raiders one **hell** of a surprise when they finally showed to attack them. They couldn't risk sending Ruby, due to her being the closest thing they had to a nurse and they couldn't send Omar, as he didn't have that much experience hunting.

"Guess, that only leaves...you, me and Louis." Violet stated as she knew that it was up to her, her girlfriend and the older African American teenage boy to venture out into the forest to bring back food for their whole group...but was a bit hesitant, due to their unexpected and traumatizing encounter with the arrow.

Clementine frowned, as she had sensed the fear in the older blonde's voice and couldn't truly blame her: as they had no idea what to expect once they walked past the gate...especially since they weren't sure if the bandit who fired at them last night was truly gone.

"Vi...I'd understand if you want to stay here and keep an eye on the boys while Louis and I head out into the woods." The younger teenage girl stated while placing a comforting hand on her shaken girlfriend's shoulder, assuring the blonde that she and Louis would be alright while hunting for food in the forest and wouldn't think any less of her is she wanted to stay at the school.

"No...No, it's okay. I'm going with you guys." Violet stated softly with a warm smile, showing she appreciated her younger girlfriend's concern and reassured her that she would be fine while they headed to the hunting zone.

"Are you sure? Because you can always take your..." Clem softly asked while informing the blonde that she could take her time ...and was cut off after she planted her lips overs her's in a loving kiss, which she instinctively returned...while both AJ and Tenn simply rolled their eyes.

"Say Tenn...was it like this when Violet was dating...?" The six year old boy started to ask as he turned to the older scar faced boy, wondering if the blonde had kissed Minnie in public like she and Clementine just did.

"Trust me AJ, you'll get used to seeing them do that every now and then." The twelve year old boy answered softly, telling his best friend that he would get used to seeing the two older girls kissing in front them and the others.

"I promise Clem, I'll be alright." The older blonde stated after they broke the kiss, reassuring the younger teenage girl that she would be fine while they were out in the woods and Clementine smiled in return, while nodding to show she was convinced her girlfriend was indeed ready.

"I guess its you and me on look out duty again AJ." Tenn stated casually, as he knew his adoptive sister needed someone on the wall to keep an eye out for the raider's while she, Clem and Louis were out hunting with the six year old boy nodding in agreement since Mitch and the others were too busy doing their own projects/chores.

"Clem...be careful out there, okay?" The younger boy started off, asking his adoptive mother to be very careful while she, Violet and Louis were out in the woods...especially if the raider's were any near the hunting area: just like they were at the fishing cabin the other day or if they had another unexpected encounter with the bandit who shot at them last night.

"We'll be careful kiddo. We won't be gone long and remember, if you and Tenn see somebody you don't recognize...tell the others right away." The African American teenage girl answered, promising her son that she and her hunting party would be extremely careful and reminding him that if he and the twelve year old boy spotted someone who wasn't her, Louis or Violet to inform Ruby and the others right away with the two younger boys nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Good luck out there." AJ stated softly, showing he and Tenn understood that if they spotted someone they didn't know, they would alert Ruby or Omar right away and wished both Clem and the older blonde the best of luck hunting out in the woods before he and older scar faced boy started walking towards the lookout platform.

While the two smaller boys had climbed up the ladder to the platform, Clementine and Violet had walked over to the target range that Louis set up two days ago for archery practice and grabbed the three bows that were resting on the archery rack, along with three separate quivers and enough arrows for them to use while out in the forest. After they gathered the necessary gear they needed for their hunting trip, the two teenage girls began walking towards the front gate where they saw Louis leaning back against the lookout wall with his left leg propped over his right and eyes closed, suggesting that he was simply resting his eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, nap times over." Violet casually stated with her younger girlfriend smirking and giggling at her choice of words as the older African American teenage boy immediately opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're a riot Violet. You and Clem should really consider doing stand up comedy." Louis replied sarcastically, while smiling at the same time since the blonde had developed a sense of humor due to her relationship with Clementine.

"We'll take it under advisement." The younger African American teenage girl stated, claiming she and her older girlfriend would consider doing stand up comedy...while sharing a secret amused look with the blonde as they both silently mouthed the words _'When Hell freezes over.'_

"Are you guys going hunting?" The older teenage boy asked while already knowing the answer, as the bows and quivers filled with arrows they were holding and carrying behind their backs made it rather obvious.

"Yeah. The food is nearly gone, so Violet and I are heading to the woods. We could use your help Louis." Clementine answered, confirming that she and her girlfriend were indeed heading out to the hunting zone while offering him the third bow and quiver filled with arrows, which he happily accepted.

"I'm ready to go when you guys are." Louis stated, showing he was more than happy to help, due to being bored from having to keep an eye out for whatever walkers were lurking outside their gates and couldn't pass up the opportunity to put his newly learned archery skills to the test.

"Ruby, Omar! Louis, Clementine and I are heading out to the hunting zone. We'll be gone and back in two hours!" Violet stated while calling out to their nurse and chef, informing them that she and her hunting party were heading out into the forest and would return to the school in two hours.

"Alright. Just remember to stay safe!" The redhead replied after the older blonde told her and Omar where she, Clem and Louis were going as they walked out the front gate and started heading towards the hunting zone.

As Clementine and her hunting party walked through the forest towards the hunting area...she, Violet and Louis had cautiously glanced around, scanning their surroundings for any signs of danger, specifically: the bandit. Even though the cowardly thief hadn't made any other attempts on their home after shooting the arrow last night...the young teenage girl and her friends knew it didn't mean he was truly gone and suspected that he was simply hiding out somewhere in the forest and if some small chance they encountered the bandit, they'd be ready. But fortunately for them, the forest was completely silent as no walkers were heard or seen which helped ease the tension as the three teenagers continued with their walk towards the hunting zone.

"So Violet..." Louis started off in his casual tone with a playful grin on his face, as he had been entertaining the idea of prying out the details of what exactly happened between the older blonde and Clem last night.

"Yes Louis?" The blonde asked, wondering what the older African American teenage boy was about to ask her...even though she had a rather good idea to what he was about to say.

"What exactly happened between you and Clementine last night after our unexpected encounter with the arrow?" He answered, which confirmed her suspicions and earned an annoyed groan from the two girlfriends.

"Seriously?" Violet asked in annoyed tone, not believing that her friend would press his luck at trying to learn what she and her girlfriend did in her's and Tenn's room after the bandit fired at them last night!

"What? It's a valid question!" Louis countered, stating that he was simply asking a harmless question about what she and Clem did in her dorm room!

"Nothing happened. I checked in on Violet to make sure she was alright and she asked me to keep her company just for the night. I slept on Tenn's bed and she slept in her's." Clementine answered half truthfully, stating that she simply checked in on her older girlfriend after their encounter with the arrow and kept her company throughout the night...while leaving out how they shared their very first sexual moment together.

"Vi...is that true?" The older African American boy asked while turning to the blonde, wondering if what the younger teenage girl's had just said were true or not...while noticing the soft smile on her face.

"Yeah. I asked Clem to spend the night in my room to keep me company." Violet answered, confirming what her girlfriend just said was true: how she spent the night in her room at her behest...and smiled, as she was grateful that Clem had thought of a perfect cover story in order to get Louis off their backs.

"Satisfied?" The African American teenage girl asked, demanding to know if the older teenage boy was happy by their answer and hoped he would stop trying to pry information out of them, along with her blonde girlfriend.

"Mmm...for now." Louis answered casually, stating that he had bought their cover story...at least for the moment, much to Clem's and Violet's relief as they turned to each other.

_"Thank you." _The older blonde mouthed, thanking her younger girlfriend for getting the older African American teenage boy off their backs.

_"You're welcome."_ Clementine mouthed back while smiling at the blonde, as they no longer had to deal with Louis' annoying attempts to get them to reveal what they really did after the bandit fired at them last night as they continued walking through the woods.

Fortunately for the three friends, they were not too far away from their main destination thanks to the carved markings they had etched into the trees, which helped guide the way to the hunting zone and back towards the school. Once they reached the hunting area, Clementine had swiftly spotted a rather easy target: a red squirrel nibbling on an acorn on the forest floor right by a tree. Knowing she had the perfect opportunity to score her hunting group their first catch of the day, the younger African American teenage girl drew out her bow, readied an arrow and took aim with the squirrel continuing to nibble on what would be its final meal. Without wasting a second, she fired and sent the arrow flying silently through the air and smiled softly, as the arrow had hit its mark: the squirrel gave off a single high pitched squeak as the arrow had penetrated its back, pinning it to the ground.

"Damn, now shooting there Rambo." Violet stated, complimenting her younger girlfriend on her impressive archery skills and patting her on the back as she managed to hit and kill the squirrel with her very first arrow, while she and the others ended up missing when they started hunting for food in order to survive.

"Not bad...even though its just a measly squirrel." Louis stated while also complimenting the younger teenage girl...whilst feeling a bit jealous as she already bagged them their first catch in mere seconds arriving arriving at the hunting zone!

"Beginner's luck. Besides, we have plenty of time to hunt as many animals as we can find before heading back home." Clem stated, feeling rather pleased with claiming her very first kill on their hunting trip and smiled at the 'Rambo' comment her blonde girlfriend made due to her marksmanship with the hunting bow that formerly belonged to Marlon.

Knowing that the younger African American teenage girl's words were true, as they only left the school five-six minutes ago, both the older blonde and African American teenage boy drew out their own bows in order to bag their very own first kills in order to catch up with Clementine. However, before they could get down to searching the forest for any worthwhile prey to last them and their friends for a short period of time...the three friends had turned to their left as they heard and spotted a shrub bush rustling heavily: suggesting that something, mainly an animal was moving inside it. As Violet and her friends had turned to look at each other, they aimed their bows directly at the bush and waited for whatever animal to come out of its shelter...Clementine had noticed something off about their surroundings.

"Violet. Louis, wait." The younger teenage girl stated, ordering her hunting party to hold their fire while lowering her bow and glancing around, as she had instinctual feeling that something was wrong.

"Clem, what's the matter?" The older blonde asked, as she and the older teenage boy were confused to why her younger girlfriend had stopped them from firing as whatever was hiding in the shrub bush was about to come out!

"Do either of you hear that?" She replied, asking Violet if she or Louis even noticed how quiet the forest currently was...which confirmed her suspicions that something dangerous was close by.

"Hear what?" The older African American teenage boy asked, as he and the blonde had no idea what Clementine was talking about...and they would be deeply surprised by the answer.

"Whenever the forest goes quiet, that usually means a predator is nearby." Clem answered, informing her friends that whenever the forest became quiet it was a sure sign that a predator was not too far away...much to their great shock and surprise!

"You're just messing with us...right?" Louis asked, thinking that the younger African American teenage girl was pulling their legs about there being a predator nearby much to the older blonde's annoyance.

"She isn't joking around Louis. Just look!" Violet countered, knowing that Clementine was right as she noticed how quiet the forest was and pointed back towards the shrub bush, as something truly unexpected happened: four-five adult rabbits and a small family of raccoons had bolted out of the bush and swiftly ran past them!

"What the? Where are they going?" The older teenage boy asked, as he was completely baffled after seeing a small group of raccoons and rabbits sprinting right towards and past him and his friends!

"They weren't running towards us...they were running from something else." The younger African American teenage girl stated plain and simple, having her bow armed and ready while turning to her blonde girlfriend, as they both knew what it was the animals were fleeing from: a walker.

Without wasting a second, Clem and her hunting party had aimed their bows directly at the shrub, as they knew that whatever the rabbits and raccoons had escaped from was bound to come charging out from the bush. As soon as they took aim, the bush had stopped shaking...as if whatever was hiding inside knew the three teenagers were aiming right at it which caused Violet and her friends to look at each other while keeping their bows aimed at the bush. However...that was when they heard loud shrieking erupt out as whatever the smaller animals had fled from finally decided to reveal itself and came charging out of the shrub!

"Holy shit!" Louis cried out while taking a few steps back, as he was caught completely off guard by the intimidating shrieking from what had charged right towards him and his friends...while Clementine and Violet stood their ground and fired a single arrow!

_~Back at the school, two hours later~_

Shortly after Clem and her hunting party had walked past the gate and headed towards the hunting zone, AJ and Tenn had spent the past two hours working on new art projects or playing the 'Count the Walker' game on the lookout platform. The two younger boys had enjoyed the peace and quiet...until they heard a loud shriek like cry echoing out and a small flock of crows had shot up towards the sky!

"AJ, did you hear that?" The older scar faced boy asked as he and his best friend heard the loud shrieking like cry echo out and could tell right away that it came from the forest!

"Yeah, I did. That noise came from the forest where the..." The six year old boy answered while nodding, confirming that he heard the shriek like scream and stated how it originated from the hunting area...where his mother and her hunting party had gone to hunt for food!

"Ruby! Omar! Something has happened! " He cried out while turning towards the courtyard, calling out to the redhead medic as she and Omar had heard the loud scream, along with Mitch as he had finished making the necessary adjustments to the bomb!

"What the fuck was that?" The older brunette asked, as he had never heard an awful noise like that before in his life while Ruby and Omar had sprinted across the courtyard towards the lookout post.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Ruby asked while she and the 2nd African American teenage boy looked up at the two smaller boys acting as their eyes on the wooden scaffolding.

"That awful noise we just heard... it came from the forest: from the the hunting zone!" Tenn answered, informing their nurse and chef that the 'scream' they just heard originated from the woods...more precisely, the hunting area!

"Clem, Violet and Louis are out in the hunting zone." Omar stated as he and Ruby looked at each other with concerned looks, as their blonde leader and her hunting party were still out hunting for food to bring back to the school.

"Tenn...I see something moving from behind those trees and bushes." AJ stated as he caught a glimpse of something moving through the trees, but couldn't tell what it was as the leaves had obscured his line of sight.

"Talk to us Tenn. What do you and AJ see?" The redhead stated softly while asking the two smaller boys what they saw outside the gate with Mitch joining her and Omar behind the lookout platform, along with Aasim and Willy as they had also heard the 'scream' and ran outside to see what it was.

"We can't tell. Whatever is out there is walking behind the trees." The older scar faced answered, informing Ruby and the others that the leaves from the trees had made it impossible for him and his younger best friend to see if something or someone was approaching the gate.

"Willy, you and Assim got your knives ready?" Mitch stated while turning to the younger brunette and Indian-American teenage boy, asking if they had their knives on them before the walked through the gate to face whoever or whatever was approaching their home.

"Yeah, got 'em right here Mitch." Willy answered as he and Assim took out their knives, showing they had the combative brunette's back...until they heard AJ shout out.

"Hold up. Tenn and I see somebody walking out of the woods...I think..." The six year old boy stated, informing Ruby and the others that he and his best friend had a much better view and spotted someone about to step out from behind the bushes and trees...while Assim and the others waited nervously, as they had no idea who it was that was approaching the gate...and immediately saw who it was: Louis.

"Louis! You're back!" AJ cried out excitedly, happy to the older African American teenage boy as he had returned to the school, safe and sound along with the others.

"Hey there little dude." He replied back with a warm smile while waving 'hello' to the smaller boys on the lookout platform, whom instinctively waved back while Mitch had unlocked the gate for him to enter the courtyard.

"Thanks for the heart attack Louis. Willy, Assim and I were just about to walk through the gate with our knives out." The older brunette stated bluntly and sarcastically at the same time, thanking Louis for nearly scaring him and the others half to death as they thought a walker or the raiders had finally arrived.

"Oh, sorry guys. I didn't mean to give you a scare." The older African American teenage boy replied, apologizing while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly...and that was when Omar and the others had noticed what was tied around his belt: at least seven squirrels tied by the tails secured to the right side of his jeans and five rabbits that he was holding by the ears in his left hand!

"Wow Louis...you, Clementine and Violet bagged all these?" The 2nd African American teenage boy asked, as he, Ruby and the others were amazed by the number of rabbits and squirrels he and his hunting party had hunted and bagged while out in the hunting zone!

"Yeah, we did...but those rabbits and squirrels aren't what we'll be having for dinner tonight." Louis answered, confirming that he and the two girlfriends had indeed bagged the rabbits and squirrels...and cryptically stated that they would be having something else for dinner, much to their confusion!

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, as she and the others were surprised that the small forest animals that he, Clem and Violet had hunted and collected weren't going to be for dinner!

"Louis? Where are Clem and Violet?" Tenn asked, as he and AJ finally noticed that their adoptive sister/mother weren't with the older teenage boy when he approached the gate and they began to worry that scream they heard must've belonged to one of them.

"Are...Are they...?" The six year old boy began to ask, but couldn't as he and his best friend couldn't bring themselves to hear the answer.

"Oh, no. No. Tenn, AJ. Clem and Vi are alright. They're right behind me...they are just bringing in the main course." Louis replied, informing, AJ, Tenn and the rest of their friends that Clementine and Violet were alright: how the two girlfriends were right behind him and were just lugging in the...unexpected kill that would be their true meal for tonight while glancing over his shoulder.

"The main course? Louis, what the fuck are you..." Mitch asked in an irritated tone, showing that he was becoming annoyed by whatever game he was attempting to play on on him and the others...only to be cut off after they heard two familiar voices grunting and the older African American teenage boy had glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey Omar, would you mind taking these while I lend Clem and Violet a hand?" Louis casually stated while turning to their cook, asking if he could take the rabbit and squirrels while he helped the blonde leader and her girlfriend bring in the 'main course'.

"Uh, sure Louis." The second African American teenage boy answered while gladly accepting the dead small forest animals from his friend, as he could try plenty of new recipes involving rabbit and squirrel meat.

However...after he handed the dead forest rodents to Omar, that was when both Clementine and Violet had walked out from behind the trees while lugging something, obviously a dead animal which their friends fairly guessed must've been slightly for the two teenage girls to drag by themselves by its left and right rear legs.

"Vi, you doing alright?" Clem asked through a strained voice, as the mysterious grand prize they both shot and killed was slightly heavier than they imagined.

"Yeah, I'm alright. This fucker just weighs more than we thought." The older blonde answered through a similar tone, assuring her younger girlfriend that she was doing fine and confirming their friends hunch about whatever animal they had killed back at the hunting zone and were currently dragging behind them...and nearly dropped their jaws in deep surprise once they saw it with their own eyes.

What were the two girlfriends dragging behind them, you ask? A full grown wild boar with two arrow heads embedded between its forehead!

"Holy...shit." Mitch muttered softly as he, Willy and Assim stared surprised the mere sight of the rare catch the two teenage girls had killed and bagged while out hunting in the forest!

"That's...that's a wild boar." Ruby stated while muttering softly, as she recognized the animal Violet and Clementine had shot and killed, due to her past experience hunting wild boars with her father before being sent to Ericson's and was deeply amazed they had actually killed a live one: as boars were extremely rare in this part of Georgia.

"Violet, you or Clem need a hand with our pig?" Louis asked, offering to help the two girls with bringing their main prize through the gate and into the courtyard.

"It's alright Lou. We've got it." The blonde answered, showing she and Clementine appreciated the offer for extra help, but reassured her friend that she and younger girlfriend could manage on their own as they were merely a few feet away from the main gate and once they stepped onto the dirt path leading up to the school, the two girlfriends had easily dragged the dead boar through the gate into the courtyard.

"Holy shit. So, uh, Violet? Who shot and killed the boar? You or Clementine?" Assim asked as he, Mitch, Ruby and Willy were surprised that their blonde leader and her hunting party had managed to bring them back a wild boar for dinner and were curious to who killed the wild pig: their blonde leader or the African American teenage girl.

"Actually...we both shot it at the same time. So technically, it's mine and Clem's." Violet answered truthfully, informing the rest of their friends that she and her girlfriend had shot and killed the boar together, much to their deep surprise.

"So Omar, how much meat do you think we can get from this pig?" Clementine asked while turning to the 2nd African American teenage boy, curious to how much meat the boar, rabbits and squirrels would provide the whole school.

"Well...it's rather hard to say for sure. But...I'm pretty sure that if I skin and cut him just right, along with the rabbits and squirrels...we should have enough meat to last us for us a week and a half, at best." Omar answered honestly, stating he wasn't entirely sure how much meat the animals that Clem, Louis and Violet had hunted and brought back would the entire school...but estimated that they would have enough meat for over a week, much to his friend's delight!

"Great work you guys!" Assim stated as he patted Louis on the back and shook both the older blonde and younger African American teenage girl's hands, congratulating his three friends for bringing back enough food for the whole group!

"It was really all Clem and Violet. They're the ones who bagged the most kills." The older African American teenage boy replied, while giving all the credit to the two girlfriends as they had killed and collected most of the animals they had hunted back in the forest.

"You did manage to get some kills yourself Louis." The younger teenage girl, while reminding her friend that he also managed to kill a few squirrels and rabbits before they returned from the hunting zone...even though and her blonde girlfriend did bag the most kills.

"Mitch...help me carry and carve this big boy up. We're gonna have seasoned pork for dinner tonight." Omar stated happily, asking the older brunette to help him carry the boar towards his cooking station and announcing that he would serving seasoned pork meat for the main course tonight, much to his friends glee.

"Sounds good! We haven't had any pork in a long while." The combative teenage boy stated with a rare smile on his face, especially after hearing the 2nd African American teenage boy announce that they would be having pork for dinner as he grabbed the boar by its rear right leg and dragged it behind him as he followed Omar to his 'work station' which was near the cooking pot by the picnic tables.

Shortly after Mitch and Omar had walked away with the dead animals to prepare them for dinner later tonight, Clem and the others had spent the rest of the day relaxing in the courtyard, doing their own things: Louis had walked over to the archery range to improve his marksmanship with a bow and arrow while Ruby had gone on over to the gate to keep an eye out far any walkers. Willy and Assim had taken swapped with AJ and Tennessee on the lookout platform, as they had finished making the necessary adjustments to the log trap inside the Admin building. Once they switched places with the younger brunette and Indian-American teenage boy, AJ had embraced his adoptive mother while Tenn wrapped his arms around the older blonde, showing they glad that their adoptive mother/sister had returned from their hunting trip safe and sound.

"It's good to see you and AJ too, Tenn." Violet stated with a warm smile, as she and her girlfriend could tell the two younger boys were glad they had returned from the forest alive.

"When we heard that scream, we thought..." The twelve year old boy replied softly, stating that when he and his best friend heard the 'scream' echo out from the forest...they naturally assumed the worst.

"We thought you, Violet and Louis were gone." AJ added, claiming that they and the rest of their friends thought the three of them were either being attacked or killed by walkers.

"Oh sorry, kiddo. We didn't mean to give you and the others a scare." Clem stated softly while holding her son in her arms, while apologizing for scaring her boy, Ruby and the others half to death, especially since they thought they boar shriek was either her, Violet or Louis screaming.

Once they sat down behind an empty picnic table, the older scar faced boy had placed his sketchpad onto the table and showed his surrogate older sister and her girlfriend the new drawings he and the six year old worked during their shift on lookout duty. The four new drawings the two younger boys did were of: a farm with pigs, cows and horses outside the barn, a small family of rabbits sitting in a field covered in flowers, four different colored fishes swimming in a small pond and a red bird, possibly a red cardinal on its nest in a tree.

"Wow, AJ...these new drawings are absolutely beautiful." The African American teenage girl stated, complimenting her son and his best friend on their artistic skills, as their four new drawings were beautifully detailed.

"Really?" Tenn asked as he and AJ smiled, as they were pleased by how better and more realistic their drawings were becoming.

"Yeah. You guys are truly becoming professional artists." Violet replied with a soft grin, agreeing with Clem on how their drawings were becoming more life like as their drawing skills improved.

"Thanks Clem, Vi. We really appreciate it." AJ stated with a huge grin, thanking his guardian and the older blonde for their kind words before he and the twelve year old boy high-fived each other, as they were now professional artists in the mother's/sister's eyes.

Time had flown by quickly, as the sun began to set and night had soon arrived, with the moon shining brightly over the school yard. The residents had continued to preoccupy themselves the past couple of hours: Ruby, Willy, Tenn and Assim were playing a friendly game of Go Fish while borrowing Louis' deck of cards whilst the older African American teenage boy had decided to play his piano one last time in the music room before his friends decided to use it for fire wood. Mitch had been assisting Omar in skinning and chopping up the boar, as they had finished removing the fur/cutting up the rabbits and squirrels and knew they needed to store the meat inside the cafeteria, in order to hide it from the raiders before they eventually arrived to attack the school. Violet was simply walking around the courtyard while Clementine and AJ were on the lookout platform.

The night had been quiet as usual, as the young teenage girl and her boy had carefully glanced directly at the woods outside the gate and spotted a few walkers prowling around past the trees.

"Clem...that man from the train station...He's going to be with the raiders when they finally show, isn't he?" AJ stated softly, while asking his mother if a certain someone would be with the raiders once they finally arrived to attack their home.

"Abel...yeah. He might be with them." His mentor/guardian answered honestly, as she knew who her son was referring to and just knew that Abel would indeed be with Lilly and the rest of her people.

"Your bad dreams...they are about him, aren't they?" She asked softly, as she knew the reason to her boy asked if Abel would be accompanying Lilly and the rest of their people: as the six year old boy had woken up several times in the middle of the night the first week they had returned to the school, having nightmares about the middle aged man.

"Yeah..." He answered softly, confirming that his nightmares were indeed about Abel before glancing through the binoculars in his hands to continue scanning the forest for any signs of danger.

"AJ...it's alright if Abel frightens you. You know how to deal with that." Clem stated softly, reassuring her son that she wouldn't think any less of him to admit that he was scared of Abel...especially after the middle aged man shot him when he and Lilly chased after them when Violet and Louis came to their aid after they were exiled from the school.

"He doesn't frighten me..." The six year old boy stated, claiming that he wasn't afraid of Abel...but became silent as a rather dark thought entered his mind.

"But when he and the raiders finally show...I call dibs. I'm one who gets to kill him." He added, claiming that he deserved the right to kill the middle aged raider when he, Lilly and their people finally arrived to attack their home...much to his mother's shock.

"AJ, I don't like the way you're talking. Killing is never easy, or fun or be treated so casually." Clementine stated while looking deeply concerned at her son, especially after hearing him say that he wanted to be the one to murder Abel!

"...Is it because I'm trying too hard to be good because of Marlon?" AJ asked softly while turning to his mentor and guardian, wondering if the reason why he wanted to kill Abel was because of what he did to Marlon on the night he murdered Brody and tried to frame Clem for killing her.

"It's just that you never should think about killing like that, AJ." The African American teenage girl answered, informing her son that he should never think about murdering people, especially if they are heartless monsters who would kill without any ounce of remorse.

"But what if we played Rock, Paper, Scissors for it? If I win, you change your mind...I call dibs on Abel." The six year old boy stated softly, showing he understood that he should never think about killing people, especially since that's what got him in hot water with Louis and the others (minus Violet and Tenn) when he shot and killed Marlon...but asked if they could play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide whether or not he would get to kill the middle aged raider.

"I can take him Clem. I'm not being...casual." He added softly while reassuring his adoptive mother that he could handle Abel once he, Lilly and their people finally showed themselves.

"Hmm...alright. It only seems fair." Clem stated softly, showing she didn't any argument in her boy's request to play a small game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide if he should have a shot at facing Abel when the raiders finally arrived.

"Really?" AJ asked, surprised that his mentor and guardian had agreed to his request!

"Best two out of three, sucka...and no take backs." She answered playfully with a soft smile, stating whoever won two out of three rounds in a single game would be the winner.

"No take backs...sucka." The six year old boy replied while mirroring the smile, showing he understood and was perfectly fine with the conditions of the game before they both formed a fist and started counting from 1 to 3.

The game hadn't lasted long as Clem and AJ were tied on the first round, due to them playing 'rock'. The young African American teenage girl had ended up being the winner of their little wager: as she had switched to 'paper' while her boy continued to play 'rock'.

"Sorry kiddo. I win." Clementine stated with a small grin, pointing out that she had won their little game much to his disappointment.

"Crap." AJ stated softly, showing he couldn't believe that he lost the wager...and knew he had to honor the conditions of the game since he lost and his mentor/guardian won.

"Now no more about 'dibs'. Okay?" She stated softly, asking her son to let his request to kill Abel go...since she didn't want him to become a cold blooded killer.

"Alright..." The six year old boy answered softly, showing he would stop asking for permission to kill the middle aged raider before looking through the binoculars one last time...and spotted something that nearly made his heart stop.

"Clem...I see something...out in the woods." He stated softly while glancing up to Clementine, informing her that he spotted something peculiar in the forest right outside the gate.

"Walkers?" The African American teenage girl asked, thinking that her boy spotted walkers prowling behind the trees and bushes.

"No...it's something else. Here, take a look too." AJ answered, stating that what he saw wasn't walkers and offered his mother the binoculars, so she could see for herself.

After she accepted the binoculars, Clem had glanced in the direction that her son was looking in...and immediately spotted what he was talking about. The young African American teenage girl had spotted someone that she never hoped to see again: Abel...only he wasn't alone. He was walking in front of two Cleveland Bay horses, pulling a wooden caged cart, obviously guiding it past the the walkers with an African American woman guarding the rear. Once she saw the middle aged raider, Clementine had swiftly lowered the binoculars and turned to her adopted boy.

"Those are no walkers. Good work AJ." The teenage African teenage girl stated softly with a proud smile, congratulating the six year old boy on a job well done...as he spotted the raiders right outside their walls!

"C'mon. We need to warn Violet and the others." Clem added, knowing that they needed to warn their friends that time had finally come as the raiders finally arrived with AJ nodding in agreement as they slid down the ladder. The battle for the school...would soon begin.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the 5th chapter to A World with You: A Violentine Story. I would like to deeply apologize to my fellow fanfic authors and loyal reviews for the four month wait. I had been going through a bad case of writer's block and frustrated with the ongoing Coronavirus pandemic going throughout the entire country. I would also like to apologize if this chapter feels a bit off, it was the best I could with what I could I think of. I promise the next chapter won't take so long, as it will be posted sometime next weekend.**

**Please, be sure to read and review. Until next time, bye.**


	6. The Battle for Ericson's

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the 6th chapter as promised: where the fated battle between Clementine and her friends against the raiders will soon begin...and where the residents of the school suffer a great loss (especially for Willy).**

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated.**

**Chapter 6: The Battle for Ericson's**

After Clementine and AJ had slid down the ladder and headed towards the center of the courtyard to inform their friends that the raiders had finally arrived, Violet had walked up to them.

"Clem, what's wrong?" The older blonde asked, as she could tell from the troubled look in her younger girlfriend's eyes that something was terribly wrong...and had a good guess to what it was.

"...It's time." The African American teenage girl answered softly, while gesturing towards the gate and her girlfriend immediately knew what she was talking about.

"They finally show up?" Violet asked as her suspicions were confirmed: Lilly and her people had finally decided to show themselves and attack their home...and would be in for the fight of their lives.

"Yeah. They're right outside." Clem replied softly, confirming her blonde girlfriend's suspicions were correct and how the raiders were right outside their walls, no doubtingly cooking up a plan before they broke down the gate.

"Stay safe...okay?" She orderly softly, while asking her younger girlfriend to stay safe during the fight...as she couldn't bare the thought of losing Clem to the same people that Marlon had given Minnie and Sophie to in order to save his own cowardly and lying ass.

"I promise Vi...I'll find you when we survive this battle." The younger teenage girl stated softly, promising her girlfriend that she would stay safe once the fighting started and would find her after the battle was over while reaching for and holding Violet's hand in her own to seal the vow, which earned a loving smile from the older blonde as she planted a tender kiss on her cheek as they joined the rest of their friends waiting for them in the center of the courtyard.

The moment everybody was together, Clementine knew they only had very little time to go over their plan and needed to make sure her friends weren't just physically ready to confront the raiders...but also mentally: especially if Lilly had any tricks up her sleeves.

"The raider's are finally here. They've got at least four, five people: all carrying guns and they've brought a cart with them. Probably to load up whoever they capture during the fighting." The young African American teenage girl stated, informing Louis and the rest of their friends that the raiders had finally shown themselves and were right outside the gate, along with how Lilly's people were armed and had brought a cart with them to transport whoever they caught back to their base of operations, much to their deep surprise.

"Oh no." Willy muttered softly, while somewhat frightened after hearing how the raiders were carrying guns and had brought a means of transporting whoever they took prisoner back to wherever their base was!

"Those assholes..." Mitch simply scoffed while crossing his arms, showing he wasn't the slightest afraid of the raiders...especially since his secret weapon was complete and ready for action.

"I just can't believe they're really here." Ruby stated softly, as she couldn't believe that Lilly and her people finally arrived...but knew that the fight to defend their home was now completely unavoidable.

"Once they get inside, I'll keep them focused on me. That should give Mitch and Willy the time they need to plant the bomb." Clem continued, stating that she would keep Lilly and the raiders focused on her, keeping them distracted in order buy the combative brunette and his best friend the time they needed to set up the handheld explosive.

"I'll set it underneath that cart. It'll work...I promise." The older brunette replied, stating that he would place the bomb directly underneath the cart and promising/reassuring his friends that it would work.

"If they do manage to get inside, we fall back...?" She added, while testing her friends if they remembered where they were supposed to lead the raiders if they somehow managed to get inside the school grounds.

"To the Admin building." Louis answered while pointing to said building that was right behind him and Violet, with the younger teenage girl nodding in agreement.

"Exactly, right into our traps. Ready to test out your swinging log, Willy?" Clementine stated, smiling as she was glad that the older African American boy had actually been paying attention the past three weeks preparing for their fight against the raiders...and asked Willy if he was eager to see how his trap would work against Lilly and her people with a sly grin on her face.

"You bet Clem. Those assholes are going to be in a **huge** surprise!" The younger brunette answered while mirroring the grin, showing he was indeed looking forward to seeing how his swinging log would do against the raiders the moment they stepped inside the Admin building.

"So, uh, Clem? Any final words of wisdom?" Louis asked, wondering if his friend had any other useful advice she would like to share with him and the others before the raiders broke down the gate.

"You did face them and won after all. Well...sort of." He jokingly added while pointing out how the younger African American teenage girl and her boy had confronted Lilly and Abel and 'defeated' them both back in the forest...much to Violet's annoyance.

"Louis, shut up." The blonde stated, annoyed that the older African American teenage boy would decide to joke around while Assim and the others continued to look at Clementine, silently asking for any last minute words of wisdom.

"There's only two important things that all of you should know." Clem stated, informing her girlfriend and friends that she actually had two rather important pieces of advice that she felt they should know and that quickly earned everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Tenn asked, as he was curious to what his surrogate older sister's girlfriend needed to tell them before Lilly and the raider's began their attack on the school.

"No matter what happens, look out for each other. Keep each other safe, at all times." She replied, reminding her friends that if they wanted to survive this battle and avoid being captured and taken away to be turned into child soldiers, that they needed to protect each other...no matter what.

"And what's the second thing?" Violet asked, curious to what the 2nd piece of advice her younger girlfriend felt that she and the others needed to know...and would be deeply surprised by the answer.

"Don't let Lilly get in your heads. If she mentions Minnie or Sophie's names, ignore..." Clementine answered while looking at the older blonde with sympathetic eyes, informing her girlfriend, Tenn and the others to not believe anything Lilly said about the twins: as she would only be using them in order to lure them to her and her people...and was interrupted as a gunshot had echoed out.

The young African American teenage girl and her friends had heard it, but before they could even react...it was far too late, as the bullet had passed through Omar's left leg and the 2nd African American teenage boy fell to the ground while holding his injured and bleeding leg, much to the others compete horror and shock!

"Oh god!" Violet cried out while placing her right hand over her mouth after witnessing the bullet pass through his leg and her friend falling to the ground on his back with blood spilling from the back and front of his leg!

"Holy shit!" Assim cried out after hearing the gunshot echo out and witnessing Omar being shot in the leg and falling to the ground in pain with Tenn right beside him!

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Mitch cried out in shock, as he couldn't believe his own eyes as he and Willy had stared at the bullet hole through the second African American teenage boy's leg!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ruby cried out while bringing both hands to her face after seeing how much blood was spilling/pouring the gunshot wound to Omar's leg!

"Oh fuck!" Louis cried out after seeing his friend being shot and wounded in mere seconds without any warning before he and the others slowly backed away in deep shock!

"Shit! Shit!" The 2nd African American teenage boy cried out in pain, as he held up his injured and bleeding leg with his friends looking on in complete shock and horror!

Even though she was just as traumatized as her friends after witnessing Omar being shot in the leg, Clementine swiftly glanced around and spotted something that nearly made her heart stop...one of the raiders had climbed up a tree that gave them a bird's eye view of the courtyard and fired an M1 Carbine outfitted with a sniper scope while taking aim at the other residents after shooting the school's resident chef!

"Hide now!" The young African American teenage girl shouted, ordering her friends to take cover as they planned which Assim and the others sprinting across the courtyard to take hide while she quickly got behind her wounded friend.

"Omar!" Violet cried out while still in shock, greatly shaken after hearing the gunshot echo out and witnessing the bullet passing through the 2nd African American teenage boy's leg which caught them completely off guard!

"Violet, go! I've got him!" Clem stated, ordering her older girlfriend to take cover and reassuring her that she would get Omar to safety, which earned a firm nod from the blonde as she did as her younger girlfriend asked of her.

"AJ, hide!" She added while turning to her son, whom nodded in return and ran behind Violet as they climbed over the brick wall that was right outside the dorm building.

The moment her boy and the rest of their friends got behind cover, Clementine began to drag Omar to safety...and had heard Abel shouting as he and his people attempted to break down the gate...that was barricaded by debris and junk they had placed earlier during the day.

"C'mon push!" Abel shouted, ordering his fellow raiders to push through the gate...which proved more difficult than they thought, as they debris blocking their way didn't move an inch!

"Clementine?! I know you're in there!" Lilly then shouted after her second in command, calling out to the young teenage girl and stating she knew that she was on the other side of the barricaded gate!

"Clementine?" She repeated after not receiving an answer, as Clem continued to drag her injured friend to safety...even though they both spotted the sniper aiming her sniper rifle right at them and had her finger resting on the trigger.

"Oh shit, no!" Omar cried out in shock, as another gunshot echoed out...but thanks to Clementine's much swifter reflexes, she managed to move them out of the sniper's line of fire and the bullet simply struck a picnic table they had placed on its side to duck behind cover!

"Open up kids!" Abel shouted out, ordering the residents of the school to open the gates for him and his people to enter the school grounds while another raider had thrown a Molotov cocktail over the wall and the flames slowly burnt/roasted the debris blocking their way!

"This doesn't have to get any uglier, you little shits! Give yourselves up and just maybe, we won't hurt you that much!" He added while continuing to shout out to the young African American teenage girl and her friends and giving them an ultimatum: either give themselves up once he, Lilly and their fellow raiders entered the courtyard and promising how they 'wouldn't hurt them'...which Violet, her younger girlfriend and friends knew was a complete lie.

Fortunately for Omar, Clementine had gotten him behind the table the sniper had hit due to missing them and she looked over the side of the table...before swiftly ducking as she fired and missed once again!

"Ahh! Ahh! Clem!" The school chef cried out, while cradling his greatly injured and still bleeding leg with his friend placing her hand over his.

"Omar, I know it hurts, but you have to control your breathing. Take in deep breathes, that'll help take your mind off the pain. Trust me." The young teenage girl stated soothingly while walking the 2nd African American teenage boy on how to numb out the pain he was feeling to his injured leg.

After Clem instructed him on how to get his breathing under control, Omar had took in deep breathes to help block out the unbearable pain he felt coursing throughout his leg...and they both glanced towards the direction of the main gate, as the debris was burning and turning to ash from the fire and the gate was moments away from broken down! While comforting her friend, the young African American teenage girl had swiftly looked around the surrounding picnic tables for a weapon to defend herself and much to her relief/surprise spotted her bow resting on the picnic table right behind them.

"My bow!" She cried out in relief, as both her bow and quiver were nearby...but glanced back towards Omar, as she just couldn't leave him unprotected once Lilly and her people stormed the school grounds.

"Go, Clem. I'll be fine." The 2nd African American teenage boy stated, promising and assuring Clementine that he would be alright once the fighting started.

"But..." Clem attempted to say, but was cut off by her friend.

"You don't have much time! Go!" He firmly added, reminding her that she couldn't waste time worrying about his safety; especially as the raiders were seconds away from breaking the gate open and entering the courtyard!

Knowing that her friend was right, as she swiftly glanced over the picnic table and saw how Lilly and her people were moments away from kicking the gate off its hinges, Clementine had made a swift dash for her hunting bow and quiver...and once again managed to avoid being shot by the female sniper. After she had thrown the quiver her left shoulder and held the bow firmly in her right hand, the young teenage girl had knocked the picnic table over on its side and pushed it between the other two tables, while avoiding another two separate gunshots! However...that was when the fire had accomplished it goal: the debris barricading the gate had been weakened by the fire and after landing a powerful kick that forced the gate open... Lilly and her people had slowly walked through the archway and entered the courtyard with the horses lugging the cart behind them.

"It's alright. Just try not to move or make a sound." Clem stated softly while turning to Omar, reminding her friend to keep his breathing under control to help block out the pain and to not make a sound, so the raiders wouldn't know where to find him once the fighting started, with the 2nd African American teenage boy nodding in agreement before she turned her attention back to the raiders.

As they entered the school grounds, Lilly and her people had glanced around the seemingly 'empty' courtyard while noticing the barricades and decapitated walker heads that were placed on wooden pikes that were scattered throughout the yard, especially in front of the gate.

"What the fuck is all this?" One the raiders, a 40 year old mean with a brown beard and wearing a blue ski cap or head bandana asked, showing he was somewhat sickened or disturbed from the sight of the severed heads while stopping to examine one.

"Focus...there are just scarecrows." Another raider, a woman with short black hair wearing an olive green baseball cap and blue jacket replied casually, ordering her fellow raider to ignore the severed heads while pointing out they were merely 'scarecrows' to freak them out and showing she wasn't the least frightened by the decapitated walker heads as they advanced into the courtyard...with Mitch and Willy watching them walk by while hiding behind a tree on the left side of the gate.

"Hmm. Guess those little shits took us seriously." Abel pointed out as he and Lilly spotted the huge banner with the words 'Leave or Die!' dangling from outside the Admin building and fairly guessed that the residents of the school decided to go down fighting instead of giving themselves up peacefully.

"Spread out." The raven haired woman stated, ordering her second in command and most trusted soldiers to search the courtyard for Clementine and her friends, which they did without hesitation.

After they heard Lilly order her people to search the yard for them and their friends, Mitch and Willy had backed away from their hiding spot behind the tree as the raider wearing the olive green cap, Sullene, was standing lookout from behind the cart. However, the moment the two teenage boys retreated deeper into the bushes...they had unfortunately given away their position; as Sullene had turned around after hearing a bristling noise coming from the bushes behind her and began to walk over to investigate with her M1 Carbine steady in her hands.

After watching the female raider about to approach the tree/bushes near the gate from behind the picnic table, while Lilly, Abel and the raider with the beard had glanced around in different directions, scanning their surroundings...Clementine knew she needed to keep the woman, who she once thought of and considered a friend, along with her people focused on her so they wouldn't find/capture Mitch and Willy. The moment she witnessed Abel looking in the direction towards the tree...Clem had made her move.

"Lilly!" The young African American teenage girl cried out while drawing an arrow from the quiver and aiming it directly at Lilly, which earned both Sullene's and the bearded man's attention and aimed their M1 Carbines directly at her!

"Move and I'll shoot!" She added, threatening to shoot the raven haired woman where she stood, which earned Abel's attention as he swiftly turned around after hearing the young teenage girl's voice.

"You won't get the chance." The middle aged raider stated smugly as the bearded man, Yonatan, leveled the iron sight of his .30 caliber rifle with his eye...showing he had a clean show of the outgunned teenager, along with their sniper!

However...Lilly had raised a hand in the air, signaling the sniper to hold her fire: showing she didn't want her to shoot/kill Clementine just yet...and the sniper lowered her rifle as her leader commanded. After she witnessed the raven haired woman order her sniper to hold her fire...the young teenage girl took it as a sign that Lilly wanted to speak to her first, but maintained her shooting stance as the other two raiders had their rifles aimed right at her. After Lilly finally revealed to him how she knew the African American teenage girl, Abel had a smug grin on his face as he knew his leader was hoping she could 'convince' Clem to turn on her friends, especially after they banished them from the school after AJ shot and killed Marlon on the night he murdered Brody.

"Where are our new recruits?" The raven haired woman asked, demanding to know where Violet and the others were hiding while referring to them as new additions to their war!

"They aren't yours!" Clementine countered defiantly, showing she refused to tell the raiders where her girlfriend and friends were hiding and stated how they didn't belong to them or their community.

"Search the yard." Lilly commanded while turning to Abel, ordering him to search the courtyard while Sullene and Yonatan kept their M1 Carbines aimed directly at the young teenage girl.

Unknown to the raiders however...Tenn had peeked over the corner of the wall he was hiding behind and after he heard the raven haired woman order the man who shot his younger best friend to search the school grounds, he slowly backed away as Abel had glanced in the direction towards the dorm building.

"If Clementine moves...shoot her." She added while glancing over to Yonatan, ordering him to kill Clem if she attempted to do something stupid and the bearded man simply nodded in agreement, showing he had no problem in shooting the teenage girl whom had their mission more difficult than it needed to be.

As she kept Lilly and most of her people focused on her...the young African American teenage girl had secretly glanced over towards Mitch and Willy, as the older and younger brunettes had stared nervously after they heard the raven haired woman order Yonatan to shoot Clementine if she tried to be a hero...and more importantly how Abel, whom had been pacing in the center of the courtyard was standing only a few feet from the tree/bushes they were hiding behind.

"We'll find them Clementine and then we'll take them. Including you and your little boy." Lilly stated plain and simple, promising how she and her people would find/capture Louis and rest of her friends and turn them into soldiers to defend their community against their will...along with the young teenage girl and her six year old son.

"Take me." Clem replied, surprising the raiders and their leader as she offered to surrender herself to them voluntarily!

"You want soldiers? Fine. Take me with you...but leave everybody else." She added, stating that if the raiders wanted to recruit someone to fight in their senseless 'war' and demanded that they leave her boy, Violet and her friends behind...and gave a light sigh of relief as she watched Mitch and Willy sneak past Abel, as he was distracted after she volunteered to go with them back to their community!

"You'd do that? You'd come with me if I let the others go?" Lilly asked, genuinely surprised that the young African American teenage girl would actually sacrifice herself for the same kids who banished her and AJ from the school after the little boy had shot and killed Marlon on the night he murdered Brody!

"Yes." Clementine answered, confirming that she would indeed sacrifice herself for her friends, especially for her son and Violet.

"You've changed." The raven haired woman complimented, as she could tell that Clem was no longer the scared, naive and defenseless eight little girl she knew eight years ago before she was thrown out of their group after she accidentally killed Doug when she attempted to intimidate Ben into confessing that he was stealing from them.

"I grew up." The young teenage girl replied, pointing out that she grew up the past eight years: becoming wiser, stronger and being a teacher/guardian to AJ after his own parents were killed.

"I can see that. God you are just like him. Lee would've been heart broken, knowing he taught you all the wrong things. That the sweet little girl he protect turned out like this." Lilly stated while comparing the young African American teenage girl with Lee...and shook her head in disappointment/disgust that the man she once respected and later on hated taught Clementine all the wrong things when it came to survival in the world they lived in now.

"You're right Lilly...I am just like him. And if he saw me now, he'd be proud of who I am." Clem calmly countered while keeping her anger in check, as the raven haired woman had the nerve to insult her beloved mentor/father figure and stated how Lee would be proud of the strong, kindhearted and honorable survivor she had become.

"Why? Because you almost just gave up just now? Handed yourself over just to protect your friends, who banished you and your little boy from this school after whatever happened with Marlon?" The raven haired woman sarcastically asked, while coldly reminding the young teenage girl that her so called friends (with the exception of Violet and Tenn) exiled her and AJ from the school after the six year old boy murdered their previous 'leader'.

"Right...I'm sure that made all his sacrifices worth it." She coldly added, stating how the young African American teenage girl's 'unconditional surrender' would've made Lee's final courageous act while still alive meaningful.

"That's where your wrong. Before he died, Lee taught me a truly valuable lesson...one I always remembered when I was surviving either by myself or with other groups: to never give up and always keep fighting to protect the people I love and care about from heartless assholes like you and your people." Clementine countered defiantly, stating how Lee's final moments when he was fighting to stay alive while he was bitten to rescue her from the man who kidnapped her taught her a valuable lesson: to never give up, to always keep fighting in order to protect the people she loved and cared about.

"I'm only going to say this one time Lilly: get out of here." The young teenage girl added after she spotted Mitch and Willy silently creeping up behind the horse lugging the cart...and witnessed the combative brunette place his home made bomb in the back of the cart while setting the timer!

However...her words sadly fell of deaf ears, as Lilly simply shook her head in disgust at Clem's sense of morality, as it mirrored Lee's completely: as they both chose to side with their friends and always chose to see the best in people...even if they were heartless killers who had no shred of humanity left in them.

"If you won't help me find the others, I'll find someone who will. After all...we have recruited from this school before." The raven haired woman replied, as she knew that the young African American teenage girl would never give up her friends and stated she would simply find someone else to help them...and coldly pointed out the fact that she and her people had 'recruited' from the school before...and Clementine knew who it was Lilly was talking about: Minerva and Sophie.

"Minnie wanted to come along tonight. To tell all of you, her so called 'friends' how well she's adjusted to her new life and more importantly...how happy she is." She darkly called out while turning to her left, glancing towards the brick wall a few feet from the dorm building...while Violet and Louis sadly glanced down while hiding behind cover after the woman leading the attack on their home had mentioned Minnie's name.

"She said she had a girlfriend back here." Lilly continued while Abel smiled smugly/darkly as he found her twisted mind game rather amusing...while the older blonde's eyes widened in shock/surprise while glancing down after hearing that her former girlfriend was indeed still alive...but sadly closed them, as she was now in love with Clem.

"Along with friends she missed. She always talked about this one guy who could always make her laugh, no matter what." The raven haired woman added while glancing around the courtyard with the smug grin still on her face, hoping that her plan would draw the residents of the school out of hiding...while the older African American teenage boy's widened in surprise as well after hearing how Minnie had mentioned his name to the raiders...and glanced down in shame, as he had blindfully trusted Marlon and believed in the bullshit fairy tale his 'best friend' sold to him and the others.

"And her little brother. She had missed him the most." She concluded while revealing that Minerva had missed Tennessee the most the past year when the residents of the school believed Marlon's lie that she and Sophie were 'dead'...and Clementine sadly glanced in the direction of where Tenn was hiding, as she spotted the twelve year old boy glancing back at her with somber eyes after hearing that Minnie was indeed alive.

_'Tenn...please, don't. Don't listen to her.'_ The young African American teenage girl mentally pleaded while shaking her head 'no', as if begging the scar faced boy not to compromise their entire plan...but sadly, he unwisely stood up and walked out from the wall he was hiding behind.

"Shit." Clem muttered underneath her breath while glancing down in disappointment, as Tenn had just screwed up their plan by exposing him to the raiders as he slowly and hesitantly approached their raven haired leader!

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ AJ mentally asked while staring flabbergasted from what he was just seeing, along with Violet and Louis: his best friend stupidly breaking cover after Lilly mentioned his older sister's name!

"Where are they?" Tennessee asked softly, hoping that Lilly would simply tell him where Minnie and Sophie were...but unfortunately, his hopes of discovering what happened to his two older sisters would soon be crushed.

"Come with me and I'll take you to them." The raven haired woman stated with a 'gentle' smile on her face, pleased that her ruse worked in luring out Minerva's little brother had worked perfectly and had offered to take the twelve year old boy to 'see' his sisters...which Clem knew was a lie as she kept her arrow pointed at her.

"I can't. I just want them back. Please." He replied while backing away, refusing to go anywhere with the raiders and begged Lilly to simply give him his sisters back...which fell on deaf ears as she started to walk towards the scar faced boy.

"You'll be happier where they are." Lilly coldly replied as she backed the frightened twelve year old against one of the barricades while Clem was restraining herself from releasing her hold on the arrow and allowing it land directly in the raven haired woman's head.

"Don't listen to her Tenn! You know she's lying! She kidnapped your sisters. She took them away from you, Violet and from their home!" The young teenage girl shouted out, ordering the scar faced boy not to believe a word that Lilly said, as she had no intention of keeping her word and reminded him how she took both Minnie and Sophie to train and turn them into child soldiers to fight in a war against their will.

But before Tenn could run away, the raven haired woman had swiftly grabbed a hold on the collar of his shirt and pulled him in front of her: using the defenseless twelve year old boy as a human shield and drawing an army K-Bar knife out, placing the tip of the blade near the side of his neck!

"Lilly! Let him go!" Clem shouted, ordering the woman leading the attack on their home to release her girlfriend's surrogate younger brother...only to be answered by a smug grin on her face!

"Shoot me and my men while shoot you in return Clementine!" Lilly countered while holding Tennessee hostage and daring the young African American teenage girl shoot her...and pointing out the fact that her people would swiftly retaliate, as Yonatan had his finger resting on the trigger of his M1 Carbine ready to shoot Clementine the moment she released her hold of the arrow.

However, during the standoff...Clem had glanced to the back of the cart and spotted Mitch pressing down on the igniter, setting off the bomb and running for cover as the fuse started to sizzle. After five seconds had passed..the bomb detonated and a huge explosion had erupted, startling the horses and knocking the raiders off balance!

"Shit! Shit!" Lilly cried out in complete shock as she couldn't believe what just happened: the residents of the school had somehow created a man made explosive and Clementine had been acting as their decoy; having her and her people focused on the young teenage girl so they wouldn't notice the combative brunette placing his bomb in the cart before detonating it!

Although she was deeply surprised by how powerful the blast from the bomb was, Clementine couldn't help but smile as Mitch's man made explosive had yielded impressive results: as it scared the horses so much, that one had broken free from the cart, dashing past the erupting flames while the remaining horse repeatedly stood on its hind legs, neighing wildly as the explosion spooked it greatly! As the raiders slowly recovered from the unexpected blast, the young African American teenage girl spotted Mitch and Willy retreating behind the wall near the dorms, where both Violet and Louis took aim with their bows while Ruby tossed a few rocks in order to keep their remaining horse riled up.

However...Abel and Yonatan had recovered from the explosion much quicker and had ducked behind the barricades in order to avoid being hit by the arrows. Even though their sniper couldn't get a bead on Clementine or any of her friends, she still had a perfect view of the courtyard and stared shocked beyond words after the bomb, which she and her people never knew about exploded: they had lost one of their horses and both Lilly and Sullene were still recovering from the explosion while Abel and Yonatan were ducking behind cover!

As the raven haired woman was still stunned from the explosion and slowly picking herself up, Clem had retook her shooting stance, pulled back on the drawstring while aiming an arrow and fired...only to miss as Lilly had swiftly rolled to the right, leaving the arrow embedded into the soil! After she had missed her shot, the young African American teenage girl had swiftly ducked behind cover as Sullene, whom had eventually recovered from the explosion, witnessed her taking aim at her defenseless leader and retaliated by firing a single round from her M1 Carbine whilst in the kneeling position! After she had avoided being shot by the clearly pissed off raider, Clementine had glanced worriedly to her left: as she spotted Tenn laying sprawled out on the ground the moment the bomb exploded, along with Mitch and Willy from their hiding places outside the dorms.

Knowing that he needed to do something, as the younger scar faced boy had glanced at Lilly with a horrified look on his face, as she had literally used him as a human shield and placed the tip of a knife to his neck...the combative brunette had heroically charged out and screamed at the top of his lungs as he attempted to tackle the woman leading the attack on their home. But sadly...it had been a pointless effort, as Lilly had swiftly drew out her knife and impaled her knife into the left side of Mitch's neck: stabbing him in the carotid artery with the brunette staring shocked while gagging/suffocating on his own blood that was spilling down his throat!

"Goddamn it!" The raven haired woman frantically cried out while panting shocked as well while staring back into the teenage boy's eyes while holding his head: as she had just killed a suitable recruit who would've made a promising soldier!

Even Clem looked on deeply shocked and horrified from what just happened: Lilly had just stabbed Mitch in the neck after he selfishly charged in to protect Tenn from her! Even though they didn't have the best relationship, especially since he threatened her and AJ with a knife after her son shot Marlon and voted for them to be exiled from the school after they attempted to attend his and Brody's funeral...the young African American teenage girl couldn't help but feel saddened by the loss of combative brunette, especially as she watched him fall flat on his back while bringing both hands to his throat after Lilly released her hold of him.

"Mitch?! Mitch! No!" Willy screamed out in shock and horror, as he witnessed his best friend collapse to the ground, suffocating/choking on his own blood and attempted to rush to his side, only to be held back by Assim while Tenn slowly backed away, horrified as he watched Mitch suffocate on his blood after the raven haired woman stabbed him in his throat in order to save him!

The moment she released her hold of the teenage brunette, Lilly had swiftly impaling her knife through Mitch's left eye: driving the blade through his brain to prevent him from reanimating into a walker...much to Clem's and Willy's horror! After she had removed the blade from Mitch's head, the raven haired woman for from strange reason had struggled to keep herself together as she was having a nervous breakdown after she had stabbed and killed the combative brunette.

"Kill whoever you need to and take the rest!" She cried out while turning to Abel and Yonatan, ordering them to kill the residents who could still fight while capturing the ones that were either wounded or too horrified to put up much of a struggle!

After giving their leader a firm nod, to show they completely agreed with that order, the two middle aged men had swiftly retaliated as Yonatan had took aim and fired his M1 Carbine while in the kneeling position, alongside Abel whom fired his sawed-off double barrel shotgun in the direction towards the dorms! But thankfully...Louis, Violet and the rest of their friends had luckily managed to avoid being shot: as they swiftly ducked behind the stone columns/brick wall...and silently gulped nervously while glancing to the shut doors behind them, as they were littered with bullet holes that were meant for them! While the raiders were focused shooting at her friends and boy...they had failed to notice Clementine standing up from behind the picnic table while silently drawing out another arrow, taking aim at Yonatan's left leg and fired, shooting him above his left knee! The moment the bearded man had felt the arrow penetrating his leg, he screamed out in great pain while collapsing to his knee with Lilly looking on with a look of disbelief: as she couldn't believe that what was supposed to be a simple raid had become a living nightmare!

"You guys! Go back! Get inside the Admin building!" The young African American teenage girl shouted while calling out to Violet and rest of their friends, ordering them to enter the Admin building in order to lure the raiders towards their traps just like they planned!

The moment they heard Yonatan cry out in pain after the arrow had pierced through his leg, Assim, Willy, Tenn and AJ had ran out of cover while Violet and Louis had fired a single arrow from their own bow, forcing the raiders to duck behind cover while their friends sprinted towards the Admin building. After she and her people had ducked behind the barricades...Lilly had an angry glare on her face as she witnessed Clem and the four boys entering the Admin building after she drew out and fired another arrow in their direction.

"After them!" The raven haired woman screamed out while turning to Abel, Sullene and Yonatan, ordering them to chase after the young African American teenage girl and her friends!

Not needing to be told twice, Abel and Sullene had chased after Clementine and her friends with Yonatan limping behind them as he had pulled the arrow out of his leg. After they had stepped inside the Admin building, Tenn had sprinted down the corridor on the right while the young teenage girl along with AJ, Willy and Assim had ran up the staircase and hid behind the balusters, where they waited for the raiders to step inside...which didn't take long, as the sturdy wooden doors were kicked in by great force! Once the doors were forced open, Abel had cautiously taken point with his sawed-off shotgun with Yonatan limping beside him and Sullene covering them. As his fellow soldiers had glanced around, the bearded man had limped towards the center of the foyer...and was completely unaware of the large spiked log tied to a pulley system on the top floor!

The moment Yonatan was in the middle of the foyer, Clementine had drawn out her knife and with a single swipe cutting the rope...the log had swung forward, heading right towards the bearded man, whom screamed in horror before the razor sharp spiked end impaled directly into his chest, killing him instantly and knocking him flat on his back in front of his fellow soldiers!

"NO!" Sullene screamed out in deep shock as she and Abel stared horrified, as their friend and fellow raider had been impaled by a trap they never saw coming!

_'Bulls-eye!'_ Clem mentally shouted, while she and AJ smiled as they witnessed the spiked log impaling/ramming into Yonatan and turned to Willy, giving him a thumb's up which the younger brunette returned with a huge grin on his face, as he was pleased that his swinging log trap worked beautifully before they ran up to the upper floor!

"Kill that one, the girl! That little bitch is the ring leader!" Abel shouted while turning to Sullene, ordering her to shoot and kill the young African American teenage girl after they spotted her, AJ and their friends running up the second set of stairs...and the dark haired woman answered with guttural scream, as she glared at the retreating teenage girl with great ire in her eyes while walking up the stairs!

The moment she and her friends reached the top floor, Clementine had swiftly turned around after hearing the loud and intimidating scream...and swiftly ducked as she spotted Sullene aiming her M1 Carbine directly at her head and fired...only to miss as the bullet struck the wall, much to her irritation and fired again! After they heard the first shot, Assim and Willy backed while swallowing nervously: as they could tell by the way insanely loud scream and look of death on her face...the black haired woman was out for blood! After she avoided the first two bullets, Clem had struggled to push the two seater couch that the Indian-American teenage boy Mitch, Louis and Omar had carried and placed on the top floor as another surprise for the raiders if they had managed to get past their defenses on Violet's orders! As she struggled to shove the couch down the stairs, Sullene had fired five-six shots more times, which only hit the right armrest and caused foam to fly out!

After the sixth gunshot, the African American teenage girl had gave one final push that sent the couch falling down the stairs...much to the dark haired woman's complete shock: as she failed to notice the position the couch was in! Before she could even react...the couch had smashed right into her chest/mid-stomach and pinned her against the wall and struggled to set to herself free...which was when Abel had ran up the steps with a lit Molotov cocktail in his right hand!

"This is fuckin' pointless! I told Lilly you wouldn't cooperate...and she just wouldn't listen, because of her sad and pathetic soft spot for you!" Abel shouted out an annoyed tone after seeing his remaining comrade pinned to the wall with a couch colliding into her and stated that he informed Lilly that attempting to persuade Clementine into siding with them due to their previous friendship would be a pointless gesture, which proved to be true as she chose to warn the residents of the school of their upcoming attack before tossing the Molotov cocktail up in their direction!

The second Clem, AJ, Willy and Assim spotted the cocktail flying over the wooden handrails...they stared horrified: as the alcohol contained in the glass bottle had ignited and poured all the wooden floor with smoke consuming the room, making it difficult for them to breath!

"Clem, right do we do?!" The Indian-American teenage boy asked while covering his mouth/nose as smoke had swiftly filled up the room and had a concerned look on his face; as the Molotov landed right between the young teenage girl and her adoptive son and witnessed them coughing heavily after they had unfortunately breathed in the vapors from the burning alcohol!

"J...Just get Willy out of here, A-Assim! Get back outside...while you...still...still can!" The African American teenage girl answered as she and AJ continued to cough hard, as the fire burning right in front of them, along with the smoke was making it difficult for them to breathe.

Even though both Willy and Assim were against the idea of leaving Clementine and her boy to die in a burning building...they had reluctantly did as she ordered, as the smoke from the flames was becoming intense, making it nearly impossible for them to breathe in clean air. As the younger brunette and older Indian-American teenage had ran down the corridor in order to escape the burning Admin building, Clem and AJ had slowly opened the closed doors to Violet's office and stepped inside before dropping to their knees in order to control their coughing fits.

"AJ...the door! Lock it!" She stated softly while turning to her son, ordering him to lock the doors behind them in order to block out the flames/smoke that was starting to enter her girlfriend's office!

The six year old boy nodded as he turned around to close and lock the doors as his mother asked...but unfortunately, he never got the chance: as Abel had kicked the doors and the power of the kick was so strong that it caused the doorknob to strike AJ's forehead, knocking him to the floor unconscious, much to Clem's shock!

"Your old friend Lilly isn't here and you don't have that blonde bitch with the bow to bail your ass out this time. So we'll have a nice little chat: you and me...alone." The middle aged raider and Lilly's right hand man stated with a smug and dark grin, pointing out how the young teenage girl didn't have his leader to stop him from doing what he planned on doing to her after their 'reunion' in the woods or Violet to come to her rescue...and how they could finally have a 'private chat' that was long overdue!

As Abel had walked up towards her, Clem stood her ground and drew out her knife while glaring angrily at the middle aged man...who landed a powerful backward slap across her face and she retaliated by landing a powerful kick to his right knee, which sent him falling to the floor on his back while holding his right wrist!

"Clem...I can't..." AJ wheezed softly after recovering from the last minute blow to his head, informing his mentor/guardian that he couldn't breathe from all the smoke entering the room through the openings underneath the doors.

"Just stay back!" She replied, ordering her boy to save his strength and to leave Abel to her...who delivered a kick of his own to Clementine's left knee cap that knocked her off her feet and forced her to drop her knife!

After the middle aged raider had knocked her to the floor, Clem had glanced up to see him slowly recovering from the kick she landed to his leg...and they both looked directly at her knife: which was within the other's reach! Fortunately for the African American teenage girl, she had managed to pick up her knife before Abel could and attempted to get back up on her feet...only to receive a powerful punch to her face from the middle aged man, that forced her to turn around and lean over the desk! Once her back was turned, Abel had pinned Clementine down to the sturdy wooden desk, she cried out in pain as he pulled and twisted her right arm behind her back!

"You know...whenever I see someone like you: weak, small, afraid and still alive? Well...I'll bet a whole of folks died just to make sure you lasted this long." Abel snarled angrily while keeping the young teenage girl pinned against the desk and mockingly stated that a number of good people had foolishly thrown their lives away just to make sure that she stayed alive.

"Just...keep talking asshole." Clem stated while glaring back at the middle aged raider...before grabbing the lighthouse model that was right in front of her girlfriend's desk with her free left hand and jamming the pointed tip of the roof directly in his left eye!

Abel had released his hold of the young African American teenage while backing away, screaming in great pain the second he felt the tip of the lighthouse model penetrating his eye! While he was groaning in pain from being stabbed in his eye...AJ had fortunately recovered from being struck in the head by the door...and was looking for some well deserved payback, which he delivered by impaling a fire poker through his left foot! The middle aged man had scream out in great pain, as the last minute sneak attack from the six year old forced him to collapse onto his knees before getting back up on his feet...but was panting deeply from smoke inhalation. The second she saw how tired and weakened Abel was from the injuries he just sustained and smoke he breathed in...Clem had charged in, tackling him through the glass doors to the balcony overlooking the courtyard!

As the middle aged man and teenage girl were struggling against the stone railing, Abel had growled angrily through gritted teeth and brought the palm of his right hand to her face in a desperate attempt to shove her away from him...which failed, as Clementine had swatted his hand away and landed a powerful knee between his legs: striking him in the groin which caused him to leap in deep shock! After she had struck Abel in his privates...they both panted deeply, as all the smoke they had breathed in from the fire had began taking its toll on them both. Once she had gotten breathing under control, Clem had glanced up to see Lilly's second in command raising his right arm up to throw a punch...which she was prepared for and successfully blocked and countered by landing a surprising powerful elbow strike to his lower abdomen! The power thrown into that blow was so strong, that it caused the stone railings to split in half and sent Abel falling off the balcony...but not before swiftly grabbing the African American teenage girl by her wrist and dragged her down with him...and then everything went black.

**"AHHH! FUCK!"** The middle aged raider screamed out in sheer agonizing pain, which caused Clementine to slowly regain consciousness as she had blacked out from the fall...and stared surprised to what she she had landed safely on Abel, as he obviously hit the hard/cold cement of the courtyard first...and had broken his right leg from the fall: the knee had been bent and blood had spilled out of the deep gash onto the ground!

**"GODDAMN IT!"** He cried out again, as he couldn't handle the unbearable pain to his fractured leg and punctured foot while the young teenage girl attempted to get back on her feet...but stopped, as she heard someone walking up towards her and slowly glanced up to see Lilly standing in front of her and pointing the barrel of her M1 Carbine right at her face!

The raven haired woman had panted softly as she had a conflicted look on her face and hands shaking as she couldn't bring herself to shoot the young African American teenage girl for an obvious reason: their past history together.

"Shit...this...this should be easy." She muttered underneath her breathe, conflicted as she simply stood there aiming M1 Carbine with her hands shaking which Clementine noticed with soft eyes.

"You won't do it. I know you won't." The African American teenage girl stated softly, as she instantly knew the reason why the raven haired woman couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.

"Why?" Lilly asked softly, as she demanded to what made Clem believe she wouldn't bring herself to shoot and kill her...and her respond would hit her hard.

"Because we were family once. You won't kill family." Clementine answered with soft eyes, as if attempting to reach whatever humanity was still inside the woman who she once considered a 'friend' which caused her to look back at the young teenage girl with soft/saddened eyes...knowing that her words were true.

However...once her guard was down, Louis had came to the young African American teenage girl's rescue as he tackled Lilly to the ground much to her surprise! As the raven haired woman attempted to shove the older African American teenage boy off of her, Clem had looked at the M1 Carbine that Lilly dropped after her friend tackled her to the ground and attempted to make a grab for it...only to fall as Abel had grabbed left ankle and yanked off her feet, pulling her away from the rifle! Once she had turned over so she could face the middle aged man, Clementine had folded in her right leg and landed a kick to his face, which caused him to groan out in pain but still held on to her ankle! She attempted to land another kick to Abel's face...only to miss as he moved his head out of the way, but landed a more powerful kick on her third try: striking him on the ridge of his nose, which caused him to cry out as blood had spilled down his nostrils and forced him to release his grip on her ankle!

As Clementine backed away, the middle aged raider had recovered from the kick to his face and attempted to seize her ankle again...only for Rosie to come to her rescue, as she had pounced and bit her muscular jaws down on his slim arm! Abel had screamed in great pain, as he felt the Pit Bull's razor sharp teeth sinking into his arm while the young teenage girl continued to back away...and glanced back towards Lilly, only to witness something truly horrible: Sullene dragging Louis by the back of his shirt/jacket towards the cart with her friend screaming and struggling to get free! As the dark haired woman dragged the older African American teenage boy towards the cart, Lilly had gotten back up on her and picked up her Carbine before sprinting towards the main gate and fired two shots: killing two walkers that had entered through the broken down gate and startled their remaining horse!

Once she was back on her feet, Clem had stared surprised by the state the school grounds were in: fire from the bomb explosion had spread across the entire courtyard...and stared wide-eyed as she spotted Violet confronting the raider's sniper! The older blonde attempted to land a downward punch onto the older African American woman...whom easily blocked the blow with the stock of her scoped sniper rifle and shoved her back! Knowing that she needed to act fast, the African American teenage had glanced down to see her bow, which she had dropped from the fall after knocking Abel off the balcony just a few feet in front of her, along with her quiver...which only had ten arrows remaining. After she had picked up both her bow and nearly empty quiver, she heard AJ calling out her name and turned around just in time to see him running out of the still burning Admin building.

"Clem! Clem! Are you okay?" The six year old boy asked while panting softly, showing that his breathing was slightly improving as they were both outside...and was relieved to see his mother still alive, as he was horrified the moment he witnessed Abel dragging her with him as they fell from the balcony!

"I'm alright AJ. Go help Ruby and Willy take care of the walkers." Clementine answered softly, assuring her son that she wasn't that injured from the fall and instructed him to help Willy and Ruby kill the walkers entering the courtyard, as the noise from the all fighting, explosions and flames had unfortunately attracted them to the school, with the little boy nodding in agreement.

Shortly after her boy sprinted across the burning courtyard to assist the redhead and younger brunette...Clem had sadly glanced between Violet and Louis, as they were both being dragged/forced back towards the cart and stared deeply shocked as she caught a glimpse of Assim and Omar, laying unconscious inside!

_'Oh god...Omar...Assim...'_ The young African American teenage girl mentally stated with a saddened look on her face after seeing that the raiders had captured two of her friends...and how dangerously close Violet and Louis were to joining them!

_'Shit! What do I do? What do I do?'_ Clementine mentally asked herself as she was stuck in an impossible position: having to choose to save either her blonde girlfriend or the older African American teenage boy as the raiders they were struggling with were dangerously close to shoving/loading them into the cart!

_'I'm so sorry Louis...but, I can't let them take Violet. Please for forgive.'_ She mentally stated while shedding a single tear as she made her decision and fired the arrow...which struck the sniper behind her left shoulder and allowed Violet to run for safety!

After she had fired and saved her older girlfriend from being captured...Clem could only watch helplessly as Sullene had shoved Louis towards the cart and struck him behind his head with the stock of her M1 Carbine, knocking him unconscious as he fell on top of Assim, whom was laying on top of Omar! While the black haired woman was loading their third and final prisoner onto the cart, Lilly had fending off the walkers that were frightening their remaining horse and knew needed to leave while they still could!

"We cut our losses! Fall back! Fall in and fall back!" The raven haired woman shouted while calling out to her remaining soldiers, ordering Sullene and their sniper to retreat before any more walkers had arrived and made their escape impossible!

"But...what about Abel?" The black haired raider asked, surprised that they were forced to retreat and to leave the middle aged man behind, along with Yonatan's crippled and lifeless body that was still in the burning Admin building!

"There's nothing we can do for him! There are too many walkers coming! We need to leave, now!" Lilly answered in a strong and firm tone, stating there was nothing they could do for her second in command as a small herd of walkers was approaching the school and how they needed to leave right away before any more showed up, before swiftly turning around and shooting a walker point blank in its head!

Knowing that their leader was right about the walkers and how they were scaring their remaining horse, the sniper had smacked the Cleveland Bay on its mid-back, it stood on its hind legs while giving a loud 'neigh' before charging past the archway with Lilly and Sullene running behind it! The moment she heard Lily give her remaining soldiers the order to retreat with Louis, Omar and Assim as their prisoners...Clem had sprinted to give chase while Willy fired a single arrow, hoping it would hit the horse to slow it down...only to unfortunately miss as the raiders had fled and raced into the forest! After the younger brunette had missed his shot...the raven haired woman had turned around with a Molotov cocktail in her hands and tossed it to the ground: causing the flames to erupt and prevent the young teenage girl from chasing after her! Shortly after she threw the Molotov to the ground and witnessed the flame come to live, Lilly had glanced up to meet Clementine's eyes...and gave the young African American teenage girl a glare after all the trouble she had caused her before running after the horse and her remaining people.

"Clem!" AJ cried out, calling out to her mentor/guardian and she swiftly turned to her left: spotting a couple of walkers approaching her son, Tenn and Ruby...while walking through the flames, setting themselves on fire which forced them to run in order to avoid being both eaten and burned alive!

After she saw how many walkers had gotten in the courtyard, Clem had immediately rushed to her friend's aid and drew out her bow while aiming directly at the walkers that were on fire: as she knew it would be incredibly stupid and pointless to use her knife. As the burning walkers had limped towards her, the young teenage girl had fired a single arrow for each walker that came at her...and knew she had to make every shot count: as she lost a few arrows from the fall and only had ten remaining in her quiver! Fortunately though...several of the walkers that entered the courtyard had walked around the flames, which were suitable for her to kill them with her knife!

As Clementine was cutting the walkers down left from right, she witnessed her friends getting in a few kills of their own: Tenn had repeatedly stabbed a walker in the head with his knife, Willy had slammed a heavy rock into one that was pinned down by burning debris and Ruby had stabbed a walker behind its head with her knife. After the younger brunette and redhead had spotted more walkers approaching from the forest, they broke into a fast run as the walkers had stepped through the fire and were bathed in flames! The moment she spotted the walkers enter the school grounds, Clem had made swift work of them by shooting them in the head with a single arrow and killed the non-burning ones with her knife.

After the final walker was slain, the young African American teenage girl had glanced around the still burning courtyard and spotted her friends stepping out from their hiding spots: Willy had taken cover behind one of the barricades and Ruby had taken shelter behind the stone columns outside the dorm building. As her friends had stepped into the courtyard, Clementine had slowly walked up towards Tenn, whom was sitting on the ground hiding his face in the palm of his hands: as he had felt immense guilt for Mitch being killed because of his naivety...before glancing up to meet sympathetic eyes from the younger teenage girl. Before she could comfort the guilt ridden twelve year old boy, Clem had turned to her right to see Rosie walking up towards her and smiled softly, as the Pit Bull had wagged her short stubby tail, showing she was glad that her new owner was still alive.

"Clem? I'm...I'm sorry. For trusting her." Tenn stated softly, apologizing to his surrogate older sister's girlfriend for compromising their plan by listening and trusting Lilly when she 'promised' to take him to Minnie...which he should've known was an obvious lie.

Before Clem could say anything, she turned to her left to see AJ walking up beside her and she smiled softly at her boy: as she didn't lose him to Lilly and her people, just like he didn't lose her. However...the young African American teenage girl and her son had sadly turned to see Willy sobbing as he and Ruby had gathered around Mitch's lifeless body.

"Clem!" Violet shouted as she walked up towards her younger girlfriend and pulled her into a soft, but firm hug: showing she was relieved that Clementine was still alive, especially since she had witnessed the younger teenage girl fighting Abel while they on the balcony outside her office...and had a look of horror when Lilly's right hand man had pulled her down with him after she knocked him off the balcony.

"Vi, oh thank god." Clementine stated softly as she returned the embrace, showing she was just as relieved that she hadn't Violet to the raven haired woman and her people before they pulled away from the hug.

"They...They took them: Assim, Omar...and goddamn it, Louis!" The older blonde stated sadly, informing her girlfriend that Lilly and the raiders had captured Louis, Assim and Omar before glancing towards the forest.

"I know...We're going after them." The African American teenage girl replied softly while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, assuring her older girlfriend that they would go after the raven haired woman and her people to rescue their friends.

"If we knew where to look, I'd smash down the walls myself. But we don't." She stated softly, claiming that if they knew where the raider's were operating from, they could come up with a rescue plan to save the three teenage boys...but sadly pointed out that they didn't know where the raider's base was.

"We may not know where Lilly and her people ran off to...but we've got someone who does." Clem stated softly, agreeing with her girlfriend that _they_ had no idea where the raider's were operating from...pointed out they had _someone_ who did know while slowly turning around, with Violet and the others following her gaze as they knew exactly who she was talking about: a certain middle aged raider who was left behind...Abel!

Before the raven haired woman and her remaining soldiers had fled the school with Louis, Omar and Assim as their prisoners...Violet and Ruby had knocked out Lilly's second in command as he attempted to pull his arm out of Rosie's mouth and tied him to the flag pole by his wrists before taking care of the walkers that had entered the school grounds. After the fighting was over, Abel had eventually regained conscious and slowly opened his eyes...and stared complete shocked, as Clementine and her friends had silently walked up towards him and with extremely pissed glares on their faces.

**A/N: There it is everyone, the 6th chapter to A World with You: A Violentine Story. I would like to apologize to my fellow Fanfic authors and loyal reviewers for the one month delay. I know that I promised to have the 6th chapter posted earlier during the beginning of July...but I've just been distracted since my mother left for vacation in Texas for a whole month. The seventh chapter will be posted sometime at the beginning of August. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
